The Troubles of Wyatt halliwell
by Melindahalliwel
Summary: Summary: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are home alone cause their parents aunts and uncles are on a vacantion for two weeks.So now that Wyatt is the oldest he has an teenage sister to take care of, his baby and Chris ..The full Summary is inside!
1. brothers, sister and a baby

_Wyatt, Chris and the baby_

_Summary__: "Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are home alone cause their parents aunts and uncles are on a vacantion for two weeks._

_So now that Wyatt is the oldest he has an teenage sister to take care of, his baby and Chris .. _

_okee i know that the summary sucks but the story a hell of a lot better i promise ! _

_please review and this is my first fic so tell me if its good or if it sucks. _

_A/N: Slash WyattxChris. _

_And i wanna thank BrianKrause for helping me with the story, so thanks :)_

* * *

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell, where ever you are, get down here right now!" Wyatt shouted as he stood in the middle of the hallway in the Halliwell manor. 

Wyatt looked around him with his arms folded in his chest, waiting for the tell-tale sign of the swirling orbs of his little sister, but apparently the air around him stayed the same. "Melinda, get down here." He waited another second. "NOW!" .

"Chill Wy, I am here." Melinda's voice said from behind him as swirling orbs took the form of a dark blonde haired girl with an extremely short skirt on. "Wyatt, why am I here, I suppose to be on a date."

Wyatt looked at his sister who made her way down the stairs towards her big brother. "You are here because of that." He pointed at the short skirt. "I told you to change before you go, but you didn't seem to listen to me, like usual."

"Wyatt, Stop acting like our parents," Melinda said as she mirrored her brother's body movements. "You are my big brother, you suppose beat up the guys, who dump me, not lecturing me like dad."

He looked at his baby sister, who stood before him with her arms folded in her chest. "Mel, I know that I'm not mom or dad but they are on a vacation leaving you and Chris under my care, so until they return, you guys are my responsibilities. So its my job to make sure, while you guys venture out on your own, that you lot don't get attacked or kidnapped by demons"

"Fine" Melinda said throwing her arms in the air as she looked into the baby blue eyes. she knew her brother had stressful couple of days, dealing with the club, the restaurant, the baby and Mel and demons. So at least she could do is work with him and just make some part of the parenting easier, well until their parents return. "Alright, I'm just gonna go change now and I'll pop down to say goodbye when I leave again, Okay."

Wyatt walked closer to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead "Thanks Mel." He said with a smile. Melinda simply walked away but as she reached the landing, she turned around and gave him a smile with that she made her way up.

Wyatt took a deep breath, he didn't want to be the bad guy but sometimes Melinda just don't listen to him and things always go bad when she doesn't listen to him. Just then Wyatt's thoughts were interrupted by a sound of baby crying.

Wyatt made his way to the baby monitor in the living room, where the sound is emanating from, with one look, he turned it off and disappeared in swirling orbs.

"Hey, there little guy what's wrong," Wyatt cooed to the baby as he picked the child up who snuggled close to him. "Did Melinda wake you up?"

"No I didn't, he woke up on his own." Melinda's voice shouted out somewhere from the corridor as Wyatt chuckled to himself.

Wyatt turned his attention back to his baby, who was once again drifting off to sleep, with a little smile, he placed the baby back in his crib. Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the house as Wyatt thought of his sister. Quickly and quietly making his way out, he saw his sister standing in the corridor, looking confused.

"Mel" Wyatt whispered. "Could you look after the baby, while I go and see what the noise is all about."

"Yeah, but be careful". Melinda said as Wyatt disappeared around the corner.

Wyatt slowly made his way down as an energy ball materialized in the palm of his hand. "Whose there?" Wyatt shouted then realised why he said that, if it were demons they would nevertheless answer his question.

Wyatt slowly made his way down, as he looked into the living room to find it empty, then slowly made his way to the sunroom when he heard a sound coming from behind him. Wyatt turned around, ready to attack whatever that is standing behind him but to his surprise it was Chris.

"Wow, calm down there bro, Its me, not a demon." Chris said looking at the energy ball in Wyatt's hand.

"Chris?….What are you doing here, I thought you were with your friends" Wyatt said as he extinguished the energy ball. "and what the hell was that noise?" Chris opened his mouth to answer when Melinda came downstairs with the baby in her arms.

"Melinda what are you doing down here?" Wyatt shouted at his sister, who shrugged. "there could have been an demon in here!" He said as anger reflected in his firm voice.

"Well you know I do have powers too, Wyatt," Melinda said as if she was talking to a little child. "and I think its safe to say that I too can sense for myself, whether demons are here or just my overreacting brothers." Melinda said with a little smile. " Now I have to go because it has been 15 minutes since I left me date, so here is my nephew and I see you two later" with that she handed the baby to Wyatt and kissed her brothers on their cheeks.

"Bye" Melinda said as he orbs disappeared through the ceiling.

"So what was she doing here on her date?" Chris asked his brother as he followed him back upstairs.

"Well she went out in a mini-skirt so I asked her to put on something longer than skirt." Wyatt replied as he put the sleeping baby down in his crib.

* * *

"She was mad, wasn't she?" Chris asked his brother as he got two cups out and sat down on a chair, waiting for Wyatt to fill the cups with caffeine. 

"Yeah a bit, but then she did what I asked her so I think she's going to be nice to us." He said as he filled the cups with coffee before sitting down.

"Yeah right, the day she gets nice with us is the day, I start dating a demon." Chris said as he took a mouthful of coffee when Wyatt hit him on his arm.

"You never gonna date a demon, in fact you never gonna date anybody else other than me." Wyatt said as he gave Chris a fast kiss on the lips. "Got it?" He said as he sipped his coffee.

"Got it." Chris answered as he got off his place and went over to Wyatt. "So you missed me?" Chris asked with a smile on his face as Wyatt stood up and kissed him with passion. Wyatt pulled Chris closer to him by his waist as they crushed their bodies together.

Chris slowly got his hands underneath Wyatt's shirt and let its hands roam around Wyatt's broad back who started to suck on Chris's neck. Chris could only close his eyes and moan when Wyatt started to suck on his sensitive spot, but suddenly Wyatt stopped causing Chris to snap his eyes open as he looked up to his lover.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Wyatt looked up.

"He is awake." Wyatt said as he look into the emerald eyes of his lover.

"So he is not crying." Chris said hoping that Wyatt might want to continue what he started, since he was rock hard.

"Not yet." Wyatt said as he saw the tent in Chris's jeans. "Just make it go away and I promise I'll make it up to you." Wyatt gave him one more kiss before orbing upstairs. Chris fumed under his breath as he tried to think of something else other than his painful erection.

Chris made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch when crying sound filled the manor as Chris looked towards the kitchen, where the screaming of his child can be heard from. Taking a deep breath, Chris cleared his mind and hoped that his erection will cease but hearing the child cry was enough to make his erection decease, so with that he made his way back to the kitchen.

"Hey, baby boy." Chris said to the baby that Wyatt was holding in his arms. "Can I feed him?" Chris asked as Wyatt smiled at Chris and handed him the little infant.

Wyatt had called him Lucas, Lucas Warren Perry Halliwell.

Wyatt named him Lucas because he found it simply a beautiful name, Warren as in Melinda warren and Perry because it was Chris' second name and because he was a fantastic brother/lover and a fantastic father to their child and Finally Halliwell, the family name that sends fear down every demons in the underworld.

"Hey Luke, what's wrong?…what has your daddy done?" " Chris said as he sat down with Lucas on his knee when the infant burst into tears once again. "What is it little man?" Chris asked the little infant, as the baby held a bit of Chris's shirt in his chubby hand and cried.

"He must be hungry." Wyatt said as he got a bottle from the fridge and let it warm up in the microwave for 2 minutes. Chris looked into baby blue eyes of his son, Luke looks nothing like him not even his nose or mouth, it all belongs to Wyatt. The mouth, the eyes, the nose except the hair, he has Chris's hair, which is identical to Chris in every way. It was chocolate brown with hint of blonde, just like Chris's and its even long like Chris's hair.

"Chris, can you take the bottle?" he heard Wyatt saying as he looked over to his brother, who has the bottle in his hand, held out for Chris to take it.

"Yeah, of course." He grabbed the hot bottle from Wyatt who sat down before him. "Do you think everything is good with Mel ?"

"Yeah why wouldn't it be ?" Chris asked taking the bottle out of the infant's mouth once in a while for it to take a little breathe from drinking.

Wyatt shrugged "I don't know, I just have this feeling you know?" Wyatt looked into Chris beautiful emerald eyes.

"Yeah I know, she is no longer our little baby sister who used to come to us crying for every little thing, we can't protect her anymore." Said Chris looking down at the little baby. "Can you remember when she was this little?"

Wyatt nodded his head "Yeah she was always crying, do you think I should go and see what she is doing?" Chris looked at Wyatt as if he was crazy. "Wyatt she would kill you!" he warned him.

The blond haired boy looked into the emerald eyes before him for a couple of seconds "Yeah I know, but I'll take the risk, I will be back in 15 minutes, okay? " Wyatt said to Chris who nodded.

"Okay, just don't get caught and be fast, I really want you." Chris said to Wyatt whose orbs already disappeared through the ceiling. Chris looked down when he heard his son make a funny noise, he saw that he finished his bottle and now closing his eyes to sleep. Smiling to himself, he slowly made his way upstairs as he placed his baby against his shoulder, who snuggled close to him, with his fingers still clinging onto the piece of shirt he grabbed earlier.

Chris yawned as he saw the sight of his sleeping boy. Realising how tired he was, he laid the little boy next to him in his bed, with that he wrapped his right arm around the baby, so he couldn't fall, with that he fell asleep.

* * *

"Babe, you look so good tonight." Said the boy who was dancing with Melinda. 

Wyatt orbs descended in a dark alleyway right behind P3, once he fully reformed, he made his way to the entrance of his mother's club. "Hey Blake, did you see my little sister tonight?" he asked to security guard at the doorway.

"Hey Wyatt, yeah she is in here," Blake said. "She came with some boy, I thought you might drop by to check up on her." Wyatt smiled at the man and walked into the club. At once his senses came alive as music blasted loudly into his ears while darkness took over him. Wyatt stood at the steps and waited for his eyes to get used to the flickering lights, before he walked any further into the club.

Wyatt directly made his way to the bar where he saw Nathan, the new bartender, busy cleaning the bar counter and serving drinks to the customers. "Hey Wyatt, what can I get for you?" Nathan asked as the moment he spotted Wyatt.

"Just a beer, thanks." He said looking around in that crowded club.

"She is over there." Nathan said as he placed a beer in front of him and pointed over to where Melinda was dancing with a boy.

Wyatt grabbed his beer up and said thanks to Nathan before he taking a sip from his beer. "So have they done anything?" Wyatt asked Nathan who shrugged. Nathan has become a good friend to the Halliwell's especially the boys since both Chris and Nathan are the same age, so they get along more than Wyatt. This also worked in their advantage since they can ask Nathan to spy on their little sister whenever she drops by the club.

"No, not really, the boy had made some moves but nothing serious." Nathan said as Wyatt looked over to where Melinda and guy were dancing.

The guy was wearing a black t-shirt with short sleeves, a dark blue trousers with matching black sneakers. One good look at the boy, Wyatt realised who the guy was dancing with his sister. His friend Ryan.

Melinda on the other hand seemed to changed her outfit, again. She was wearing a bikini-top that showed almost everything with a very short skirt. "Nathan, what the hell is my sister wearing?" Wyatt yelled at the bartender who was bringing a customer his drink.

Nathan walked over to Wyatt. "Wyatt, keep your voice down, now look I asked her why she was wearing that and she said to me, that you guys were okay with it." Nathan looked at Wyatt before walking away to see to another customer.

"Hi, I need to borrow my sister, just for a sec." Wyatt said grabbing Melinda's hand, surprising her and Ryan but before anyone can react, Wyatt dragged Melinda to the back room.

"Wyatt what the hell, do you think, you are doing?" She yelled at him as soon as he closed the door.

"Well what the hell, do you think, you are wearing?" He yelled back as Melinda sat down on one of the dusty chairs before looking straight in his eyes.

"Well, I knew you and Chris would not let me go if you guys saw me wearing this." Said Melinda calmly.

"You know why?" Wyatt shouted, not bothering to keep his anger under control. "Because half the girls, who wear these kinds of clothes, end up either being kidnapped, murdered or raped!"

Melinda knew Wyatt was right, so she avoided his gaze and looked away. "I know that Wy, but you want me to cover everything up."

"So you start dressing up like this?" he asked as his tone softened up a bit .

"No I started dressing up like this because I know you would go crazy." Melinda stood up. "Look Wy, I just trying to make a point, that I am not your little baby sister anymore, but now I guess, I could wear t-shirt and trousers." She said smiling as she clicked her fingers, when gold lights swirled her and disappeared leaving Melinda in a decent looking clothes.

"Okay, just so you know that Nathan is keeping a eye on you." Wyatt said looking at his sister. "But now I have to go, so will you tell Nathan that I already left and please just keep this on?" Melinda nodded as Wyatt looked at her.

"I promise I keep this on, give Luke a kiss from me." She said as she made her way to the door.

"Wait Mel, the boy you are with, what's his name?" he asked as she turned back.

"Its Ryan, why?" she said curiously.

"Well I thought so, Mel he is a friend of mine," Wyatt said. "I'm sorry to say but you can't trust him he is a player, I'm just saying this cause I don't wanna see you get hurt."

Melinda looked at her brother "Don't worry I won't and if he does hurt me I'll just ask Nathan to kick his ass." She said with a smile as Wyatt chuckled "Okay just watch out, I gotta go now so bye." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and orbed out.

* * *

"Hey cutie, I'm sorry but my brother wanted me to change, I'll be right back, I just need to give a message to a friend, you want something from the bar?" She asked Ryan who shook his head. 

"No, I am cool." He said as he walked back to the table where they were sitting. Melinda looked at him before making her way to the bar.

"Hey Nath, how you doing?" she asked nicely with a little smile.

Nathan just watched her "Melinda you lied to me! I mean why would you lie to me I'm like your best friend in the whole wide world!" he said loud. Melinda knew she would have to explain everything to him.

"Okay I know that and I'm so sorry but I mean I had to, to make a point to show Wyatt and Chris that I'm not their little baby sister who needs protection, I can take care of myself. You know they still see me as this little girl that needs the help of her brothers to get out of everything." Melinda said as Nathan smiled at the girl who sat before him.

That cute sweet sometimes awkward but still cute girl. "Don't worry about it Mel, its okay I understand." He said as he though how cute she was, sometimes awkward but still she is a sweet girl.

Melinda smiled. "Thank you, I love you so much." She said as she leaned over the bar to give him a big hug.

"I know, I love you too but you need to let go off me now." Nathan said as Melinda broke from their hug

"Why?".

"Because you where suffocating me." He answered with a smile as he smiled back at him.

"Well, I have to go now, my date is waiting." She said looking over to Ryan.

"Okay just call me if you need anything." Nathan said as Melinda walked away.

* * *

So this was the first chapter, tell me what you think about it 

Please review the story


	2. finding the baby

The troubles of Wyatt Halliwell

Summary: Wyatt, Chris and melinda are home alone cause their parents, aunts and uncles

Are on a vacation for two weeks. So now that Wyatt is the oldest he has an teenage sister to take care of, his baby and Chris..

Okee i know that the summary sucks but the story is much better i promise!

So please read it ! and don't forget to Review. Its the second chapter and took me much more than the first one.

Oyeah the flashback is in Cursief just so you know

And again Thanks to my BETA : BrianKrause .

A/N: Slash WyattxChris.

* * *

"Chris…." Wyatt said as he orbed into the living room to find the room empty. "Chris, come on where are you?" he called out again and when he did not get an answer, he decided to check the kitchen since that's where Chris last was before Wyatt left.

After a few minutes of searching, he made his way upstairs. Wyatt checked the baby's room, everything looked peaceful from where he was standing but when he turned his attention to the baby's crib, all he found was the baby blue blanket lying discarded in the bottom. Fear gripped Wyatt, when he saw the crib empty, so he decided to search the manor before he freaks out.

"Chris, come on, your scaring me." Wyatt shouted out as he searched all the bedrooms. When Wyatt finally got to his room, he saw Chris and Luke tucked under the blankets looking like sweet innocent angels. Wyatt couldn't help but smile when he saw a stray of hair fell on Chris, making him twitch his nose till the strand of hair finally got away from his face.

Chris slowly stirred a little but he woke up, when he saw a figure leaning against the doorframe, watching them. Just as Chris's vision came to him, he saw Wyatt standing there with his arms folded into his chest.

"Hey…" Wyatt said as he looked at the infant. "Is he sleeping?"

"Yeah." Chris said with a little smile as he sat up. "Why…..?" Wyatt just shook his head.

"Well then, I'm gonna put him back in his crib so when I come to bed," Wyatt said as he carefully picked up the infant in his arms. "that I don't roll over him…and do you know, I woke up at seven this morning?" Wyatt said as he made his way to baby's room.

"Yes I do know because you woke me up too remember." Chris snipped as he followed his brother into the room. "And then you wanted to take a shower together but than, that little guy started to cry."

Wyatt chuckled. "Oh yeah, well you can't blame him for liking me so much."

Chris just shook his head as he looked at the little sleeping infant. "Come on, let's go to sleep." Chris said as he walked away.

"Sleep? I thought you wanted me?" Wyatt said as he followed Chris like a little puppy dog.

"Well yeah, that was before I got tired and don't say your not tired too, cause I know you are." Chris said as Wyatt looked at him in defeat.

"Fine, I am tired, but why don't we go watch a movie downstairs?" Wyatt asked Chris hoping he would budge.

"Why, you just said you are tired?"

"Well I wanna stay awake till Mel get's home." He informed Chris who looked annoyed and his facial expression surely seem to enhance them twice, making Wyatt feel bad. "Please, I'll make it up to you?"

Chris growled. "Just so you know, that you have a lot of making up to do." He said before making his downstairs.

Wyatt stood there and smiled before chasing after Chris.

"Yeah I know," Wyatt said as they sat down on the couch. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't really care, I know I'm gonna fall asleep in middle of the movie." Chris said watching Wyatt insert a CD into a DVD player. Wyatt then switched on the TV just in time for Chris to catch the movie's title: 'Just like heaven'

"Aw come on Wy, if your putting a boring movie like that, then I'm sure I'm gonna sleep." Chris complained.

"Hey, you said you don't care," Wyatt said with a smirk as he sat back down on the couch. "Besides this is my favourite movie, so shut up and go to sleep." Chris just shook his head before snuggling into Wyatt's embrace.

"Wy, what's the time?" Chris asked Wyatt, who was slumped up lazily against the couch, with Chris's head resting on his chest.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked as he looked down at his little brother.

"Cause I wanna know how long I have to stay here," Chris snapped back as he snuggled deep into Wyatt's warm body. "besides I find the bed much more comfortable and warmer."

"When are you gonna stop your whining, after all, your here with me." Wyatt said as he leaned in and placed a light kiss on Chris's lips.

"Oh yeah, how can I forget." Chris said smiling as Wyatt kissed him once again.

"Well, I guess you're just not getting the attention you deserve." Wyatt said huskily as he slowly pushed Chris back on the couch, before climbing on top of him at the same time kissing Chris everywhere he could, tasting the skin beneath him.

It's been a long time since he and Chris got a chance to do anything together since whenever they get intimate, either Luke finds that as a right time to cry or one of their family members interrupts them. He could remember the day, when they found Luke, it seems like yesterday.

_Flasback_

_Wyatt and Chris were sitting on the couch watching television when they heard a knock on the front door. Wyatt sighed before making his way out to answer the front door._

"_Wyatt who's it?" Chris shouted out when he heard nothing but silence._

"_Err…. Chris, I think you should take a look at this." Wyatt called out as he looked down at the little bassinet at the doorstep. Chris made his way out and saw Wyatt standing by the open door._

"_What is it," Chris said looking outside before looking at his brother, completely oblivious to the little bassinet on the floor._

"_Chris there is a baby on the porch." Wyatt said not taking his eyes of the bassinet when all of a sudden crying sound emanating from inside the fluffy blankets._

_Chris looked down and saw the blankets move to reveal a baby._

"_Well what are you staring at him for," Chris snapped once he pulled himself together. "bring him inside before he catches a cold." but Wyatt stood there staring at the bassinet, so Chris picked the bassinet and made his way inside while Wyatt followed him behind._

"_So who do you think, this baby belongs to?" Wyatt said as Chris placed the bassinet on the dinner table._

"_Well, as far as I know, I didn't sleep with anyone other than you" Chris asked as he grabbed a little card that was on top the baby's blanket ._

_Dear Wyatt,_

_Please forgive me for abandoning this little child on your doorstep,_

_But I can't have the baby, my parents want to put him for adoption._

_And I know your a sweet guy and you love kids and you wouldn't want your own child in a care home. I am so sorry for not telling you that you are a father, but time wasn't right, Please forgive me, I am truly sorry, please love him and name him._

_Please don't hate him for the mistake we made._

_Xxx Kacie xxX'_

"_But I guess you did." Chris said gently as he placed the card back down before walking away._

_Wyatt didn't understand what happened, so he was about to follow Chris when the infant cried and every second that passed, the infant seem to cry harder then before. Wyatt leaned in and look at the crying child, as he saw red face and brown eyes filled with tears. Much as Wyatt wants to follow Chris, he couldn't, so with a little smile, he took the baby into his arms._

_Wyatt smiled when the baby's outburst suddenly disappeared when he slowly bounced up and down. Once the child was calm enough, he made his way to the living room and sat down on the couch, making himself comfortable._

* * *

liked it ? good, please review 


	3. looking in the past

okey third Chappie, and just to remind you this chapter is still a flashback

i'll tell ya when it over. soo hope you all enjoy :) by the way

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell/Wyatt - Age almost 18

Chris Perry Halliwell/Wyatt - Age 16

Melinda Prudence Halliwell/Wyatt - Age 15

i could also say the ages of Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo and the others but son't feel like doing math. so just enjoy the Chapter

and before i forget

THANK YOU BRAINKRAUSE if it wasn't for you i woudn't know what i would do

* * *

Wyatt looked down at the baby who gurgled softly in his embrace, as his soft baby fingers wrapped themselves tightly around Wyatt's index finger. Wyatt smiled at the sight of his laughing baby much as he was happy to see the little boy smiling, he couldn't help but wonder about Chris and the concept of him having a little child. 

So many thoughts were running through Wyatt's mind, he didn't know what to do, but he does know that Chris needs him, more like he needs Chris. But with the baby, Wyatt was sure, he cant reason with a pissed off witch.

Wyatt who was playing with the baby, heard loud crashes coming from upstairs. He immediately know that something is wrong, figuring it must be a demon, Wyatt waved his hand, conjuring a playpen for the little child, once he settled the infant into it, he summoned the crystals around the playpen to protect the infant.

When Wyatt orbed upstairs into the hallway, he heard the noises were coming from Chris's room, so without a second thought he rush to the door but only to find it locked. Wyatt tried to open the door when the noise died down.

"Chris ?" Wyatt said as he knocked on the bedroom door of his little brother. When he heard no sound, he waved his finger as the door opened lightly allowing him access to the room. When Wyatt stepped into the room, darkness engulfed him, not being able to see everything clearly, Wyatt waved his hand as the curtains pulled themselves apart, to let the Moonlight stream through the net curtains into the dark room.

Wyatt looked around in that ghostly light to see the room was in a huge mess. The sheets of the bed were crippled as if some one tried to rip it with their bare hands, the pillows were thrown at each corner of the room. Chris's precious trophies and other valuable stuff were destroyed and thrown all over the room, the dressing table mirror was missing few pieces which he found it on the carpet with few blood drops on them.

At once Wyatt started to panic, he didn't know what happened but he knows that Chris is hurt, however to his surprise Wyatt couldn't sense Chris, as if he clocked himself and Wyatt knows when Chris clocks himself, no one can find him not even the twice blessed child. Just then crying sound filled the manor.

77777777777777777777777777

"Come on, buddy, please stop crying, what's wrong?" Wyatt begged the baby after a while.

Wyatt sighed as he looked at the baby in the crib in front of him. He now has taken a refuge in the kitchen after much pacing around the manor with the baby. Wyatt couldn't help but think about Chris and his whereabouts.

"_Maybe he__'__s gone demon hunting,__"_Wyatt thought to himself, since that's the one place both boys go to release their built up anger, but Wyatt knows If Chris were to go demon hunting after finding out that Wyatt cheated on him, then its likely that he will return anytime soon without making the underworld an desert island.

Wyatt doesn't know how this all happened, but he does have a faint clue about it.

_**[FLASHBACK**_

It was an ordinary day at the Halliwell Manor, both boys were sleeping in Wyatt's bed entangled together. Wyatt was the first one to stir as the streaming ray of sunlight hit him in his face, getting annoyed of the light, he twitched his nose as the curtains TK pulled themselves together to expel the ray of light.

"Good Morning," Chris said groggily.

"Hey…sorry, didn't mean to wake you up," Wyatt whispered as he pulled Chris into his arms before planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

Well, you should be cause I'm very, very tired." Chris replied with a smile.

"So I did wore you out today."Wyatt chuckled.

"We better get dressed before others get home." said Chris as he got out of the bed and make his way towards the bathroom. Wyatt let out groan of protest "come on Chris, they are at the club they won't come home for another couple of hours." He said as he dug deep into the covers of the bed.

"Wy get out of the bed, we said that we would be at the club in ten minutes ago," Chris said as he looked at his brother. " and if we don't get there soon, then others could come looking for us, so you can either choose to come and have a shower with me or you can choose to let dad find you sleeping naked in your bed." Chris said before closing the door behind him.

Wyatt look over to the alarm clock, which reflected the green numbers witch said with green numbers ; 10.40 pm. Wyatt knows that, Leo could show up any minute looking for them, well he always does, so he decided that it would be best for him to get into the shower with Chris and get to the club soon as possible.

"Chris make room in the shower I'm coming." He yelled to the younger Halliwell as he got out of bed.

"There you are." Chris said lathering his hair as Wyatt stepped into the shower.

"Missed me?" Wyatt said as he tried to get closer to Chris to kiss him.

"No, Wy stop, we're not doing this." Chris said as Wyatt pouted in a cute way "Why not?"

Chris laughed. "Because I'm tired and we need to get to the night club, where we are suppose to be happy and awake, But I don't think I'm gonna be neither."

"Hurry up," Chris said as he got out and dried himself. "If your not ready in 3 minutes, then I am going without you." with that Chris walked out of the bathroom.

Once Chris changed himself into a blue T-shirt, a dark blue trouser, and a black sneakers to match, he paced the living room, waiting for Wyatt to get down.

"Wyatt I'm leaving if you don't get your ass down here now!" Chris shouted as he looked up.

"Fine grumpy pants, I'm here." Wyatt voice said as orbs materialised from the ceiling. "You know what Daddy, I'm old enough to pick out my own clothes." Wyatt said sarcastically as Chris smiled at him.

Chris took a deep breath. "Wy, let's Just go." Chris muttered while Wyatt looked frustrated. He didn't get it, he and Chris just had an wonderful day and now Chris was acting like this he just cant seem to understand him at all.

"No Chris, WE are not going anywhere until you tell me why you are acting like this." Wyatt said simply before dropping himself into the couch.

"Wyatt please, the faster we get there, the faster we be able to get back." Chris said but Wyatt did nothing to stare at him, so he carried on. "Its nothing Wy, I just don't feel so good." Wyatt looked at him before walking up to him to pull him into a hug as both boys stood there in a tight embrace.

"Well, If you want, maybe we can stay." Wyatt said as he brushed a strand of hair out of Chris's face.

"No Wyatt we're going, I want to go." Chris said with a smile before both boys disappeared in swirling orbs.

-----------------------------------

"Finally!" Piper said as she looked at her kids who were making their way to the bar.

"Hey mom." They chorused.

"No, don't hey me," Piper said holding her hands up. "You boys are ten minutes late, what the hell happened?" she shouted as they made their way to the table where Leo was seated.

Both boys looked at each other, before Wyatt opened his mouth. " It was nothing mom, we had a little fight but me made it up." Wyatt said with a smile as Piper and Leo looked at Chris who nodded, totally agreeing with the story.

"By the way Wy, can you heal my head, I got a serve headache?" Chris looked at his big brother who nodded before raising his hand to heal him but Piper whacked it away.

"Whoa mom what was that about?" Wyatt said putting his arm down fast.

"Not here go to the backroom." She said as she looked at both of them, who rolled their eyes before walking away. "You wanna dance?" Piper asked Leo with a sly smile, who just smiled.

77777777777777

"So what you wanna do next?" Wyatt asked once he finished healing Chris, who just shrugged.

"Don't know, but do we have to go back there?" Chris said as he tried to nibble Wyatt's ear seductively.

Wyatt smiled at Chris's mood swings. five minutes ago, he was grumpy and now he was horny. "I don't think so, mom could walk in on us." Wyatt said as he walked away from the brunette cause he is getting horny from what Chris was doing to him.

"Fine come on then, we'll just hang out in our seat." Chris said as he walked out. The boys made their way to the VIP area, where they made themselves comfortable.

"Hey do you want something to drink?" Wyatt asked, still feeling the tension between him and Chris. "Yeah, just a coke thanks ." Chris replied with a smile, before Wyatt disappeared into the crowd, while Chris looked around, seeing if he can spot anyone he knows.

"Hey Marissa, how you doing?" Wyatt asked the bartender who was a friend of his mother.

"Hey Wyatt, what can I get you?" She asked with a smile as she cleaned the counter. "two Cokes thanks." Wyatt said looking around in the club.

"Hey." said a girl sitting next to him. "You are Chris Halliwell's brother right?"she asked with a smile.

"Yeah why?" Wyatt asked as he took in the brunette before him. She had long brown hair, blue eyes which stood out, she was tall and had a nice figure that guys admire, but he would not fall for her.

"Well could you give him this, he's so cute."She said as she handed him a little note, which Wyatt opened to read:. 'hey hottie, if you ever want a real 'date' just call me 06-333-555. At once Wyatt found his anger bubbling to surface as he looked at the smiling bitch before him.

"He can I talk to you ... alone?" Wyatt asked the girl, who nodded. "Hold the drinks." he said to Marissa, who nodded.

"Just follow me." Wyatt said as he made his way to the backroom.

"Yeah sure where?" she asked curiously as she followed him without any clue.

* * *

guys if you liked it tell me, i need more reviews !!!

and i'll tell you the next chapter is better so you better review or else 

i won't be updating the next one 


	4. mistake ?

Okey guys Chapter four,

IMPORTEND : i hope you all like it. and before you all forget this is still the flashback so its in italic, i know its a bit confusing with chapter not in otalic and i'm sorry for that but just be to make sure you all know whats going on. and to all of you who have reviewed my last chapters : Thank You All,. and too all of you who haven't please do review it. bad or good, don't care, i just wanna know what you all think of tha story .

well have reading ,, and before i forget : Thanks too BrianKrause for proof-reading all my chapters :) so thanks . now lets go on with the story.

* * *

_"So what happens now," the girl said seductively as Wyatt raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Nothing," Wyatt said as invisible flame appeared on his eyes to see this women before him. "Listen to me, listen to me good, Stay away from Chris," Wyatt hissed as he backed the girl against the wall._

_"Cause he is MINE." Wyatt said just as an energy ball appeared in his hands. "You understand?" The girl before him looked terrified as she vigorously nodded her head. "and one word about this, you will end up somewhere you could only Imagine in your nightmare." Just to prove to her that she isn't dreaming, Wyatt held the energy ball so close to her hair, the heat from the energy ball shrivelled her blonde hair at the tips, Once he was happy with the progress, he distinguished the ball and walked out._

_"Cheers," Wyatt said grabbing the drinks from the bar before making his way to his lover._

_"Hey," Chris said as he took the drink from Wyatt. "What happened to that girl, you were with?" Chris sipped his coke while Wyatt shrugged._

_"Oh that….nothing, the girl thought she could make a move on you," Wyatt said slowly as he watched Chris's reaction. "So I made it clear that you are mine."_

_"you did what?!" Chris said nearly choking on his drink before looking at guilt faced Wyatt, who shrugged. "What is the matter with you?"_

_"She was trying to make a move on you," Wyatt said as he set his drink down while Chris got up. "I had to tell her, that you are mine, you belong to me."_

_"No Wyatt, I don't, you don't own me," Chris shouted loud enough for Wyatt but not loud enough for others. "Nobody owns me, I am not a object to be owned." with that Chris walked out of the club._

_Wyatt decided against following Chris, since he knows that Chris has a temper just like their mother and in the end both would end up having a huge fight. He knows its best to leave Chris on his own for a while, till he gets his head sorted out._

_For a while Wyatt hanged out in the club but he realised without Chris there, it wasn't fun, so he decided to leave. When Wyatt located his parents in that crowded club, he couldn't help but pull a face as he saw them share a passionate moment between them. Just then he spotted his aunt and Uncle dancing few feats away from the bar._

_"Hey aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said as the dancing adults stopped to cool down for a minute._

_"Hey honey, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked with concern as Wyatt smiled._

_"Can you let mom and dad know that Chris gone home," Wyatt said as Phoebe smiled as Coop nodded. " And I am going out to my friend's party, since its kind of boring here."_

_"Okay, just make sure you get home before one," Phoebe said as Wyatt nodded. "You know how your mother feels when she don't see you guys in bed when she makes her way to the bathroom in middle of the night."_

_"Yeah, thanks," Wyatt chuckled as he kissed her on the cheek, while Coop gave him a pat on the shoulder before making his way out._

_77777777777777777777777777_

_"Hey Halliwell, What ya doing here, I thought you couldn't make it," yelled a raven haired kid as he saw the blonde in the crowded house. Wyatt looked around to see the guy that yelled at him was none other than Zach, who seemed bit drunk at the moment. Wyatt and Zach never actually hanged out much as they do with their friends, but still they are good friends._

_"Hey Zach, yeah my plans got changed, anyways where's the beer?" Wyatt said as he got into the spirit of partying. Zach just laughed as a girl smooched him, before pointing clumsily towards the kitchen._

_Wyatt made his way through the crowd, he pretty much knew his way around this house since he has been here with Chris for another party and he has to say that one seemed much better and hotter due to having Chris by his side._

_Wyatt pushed his way towards the kitchen as a voice called out to him._

_"Wyatt, I thought you wouldn't come," Said a voice as the Halliwell turned around to see that it belonged to a brown haired girl, who was making her way towards him._

_"Yeah, well my mom's club was getting kind of boring," Wyatt said as he grabbed a beer from the Icebox that's perched on the table._

_"P3.…..Boring?" She asked with a little confusion, since it's the hottest club around in the whole area._

_"yeah," Wyatt chuckled as he took a sip of his drink. "Since you guys invited every teenagers in the whole city, there are only around 30 people in there," as the girl smiled. Wyatt known her since pre-school and they are pretty much tight buds._

_"Wait,, where is Chris," Melanie asked her blonde friend. "Wasn't he with you?" since it's a known fact that the Halliwell barely goes out without his little brother._

_"He and I got into a little fight at the club," Wyatt said before adding it in a funny tone. "Which is why, you got me, my dear little friend."_

_"Nothing serious right," Melanie asked as Wyatt nodded with a smile, since Melanie knows that both boys cant live without having at least one huge argument between them._

_"No, I think its me," Wyatt said looking at his smirking friend. "I'll make it up to him in the morning, once he cooled down, but right now we are at a party, so lets go boogey." with that he made his way out, not wanting to go into the subject of the boys fighting._

_-----------------------------_

_After what seems like his sixth beer, Wyatt couldn't help but let his mind wander away, he thought he could drink his problem away but he was sorely mistaken. Wyatt was drowning in his self-pity when a blonde girl walked up to him with a smile._

_"Hey, hot stuff," She slurred light before grabbing Wyatt's beer to take a sip of it._

_"What's your name?" Wyatt asked as his self-pity flew right out of the window, while the girl smiled._

_"Its Kacie," She said in-between her mini hiccups._

_"Well Kacie, I am Wyatt," Wyatt said huskily as the girl leaned forward. "What do you wanna do?"_

_"I think you know," She said as she kissed him before pulling him to his feet as both made their way upstairs._

_Kacie lead them into a empty room, which looked great, with its light-blue wallpapers, the large window with a nice view of the back yard. However before Wyatt can take in his surrounding, Kacie pulled him into another kiss, which he returned. They slowly made their way to the bed, where Kacie pushed him onto the bed before climbing on top of him._

_She encouraged Wyatt to remove his top, which he did, as she left a buttery kiss all over his exposed upper body while Wyatt's hands worked on removing her clothes. Once her top was gone, Wyatt rolled them over so he can be in control._

_Kacie pulled him into another kiss as both worked each other's clothes off in pure Lust as Wyatt's mind held nothing but the moment he was in. Once they were stripped naked, Wyatt swooped down to suck on her slender neck, while his left hand cupped her firm breast causing her to moan._

_Wyatt slowly moved on from her neck, leaving a wet kisses all over her body, while rolling her pink bud in her thumbs, to which she arched her body, causing Wyatt to take the pink bud in his mouth._

_Kacie ran her fingers through the blonde's curls as Wyatt suckled her. She could also feel the Wyatt's other hand travelling down past her navel just as Wyatt reached up to claim another lustful kiss from her, while her hands roamed around his board back._

_"Wyatt," She moaned softly as his hands teased her. "Please…" She moaned separating her legs, inviting him. Wyatt didn't object as he positioned himself before pushing himself deep as he heard a powerful moan from the girl below him. Wyatt couldn't help but answer to his lust as he roughly started to thrust into the withering body beneath him._

_Wyatt leaned in and buried his face in her neck, while his hands gave soft squeeze of her firm breasts. Kacie couldn't help but moan as Wyatt picked up his pace, every so often hitting her G-spot causing her vision to spiral out of focus._

_Wyatt on the other hand, sank his teeth into the collar of the withering girl, when he felt her nails digging into his back and his climax approaching him with every thrust. But Wyatt lost it, when Kacie screamed his name out just as he felt her inner walls clamp around him, causing him to explode powerfully within her. Wyatt can feel his sweat dripping all over him, but he was beat so he rolled over and drifted off to sleep without any worries._

* * *

okey guys, i hoped you all liked it, please tell me so in your review..

its not that hard just click on the button that says go and review my story.


	5. making up?

**_Okey guys , i know it took al while_** **_but deal with it. and i guess this one is a bit longer then the other ones , so have fun with that. _**

**_And for the people who are still keeping up, this chapter is the end from the flashback In the First flashback just so u know. Well only if myBeta doesnt add anything else too the flashback, so it will be a suprise for you all and me. And in this chapter will be Slash and the other kinda stuff you all know about, but just to cut it short. The boys will have sex in this chapter, So Yay Me ,, well mostly my Beta : BrianKrause since he added the most of the slash scene , So Yay Him !! and ofcourse Thank you :) so much ,, _**

**_Well guys,, i love u all ,, especially the ones who review .. (sweet little smile). i won't keep u up any longer have fun with reading, and don't forget the REVIEW !!!! _**

* * *

_Wyatt slowly opened his eyes to a soft music, which swayed in the air around him. Wyatt turned his head to see a girl peacefully asleep with her arms wrapped around him. Thoughts came flooding back as he realised what happened._

_"shit," He cursed himself as he slowly moved the girls' hand away, before scrambling to get his clothes and without a back glance, Wyatt orbed off._

_-----------------_

_When Wyatt orbed in, he found the young Witchlighter in the living room, drowned deep in his thoughts as Wyatt sighed._

_"Chris…" Wyatt begun as Chris looked up from his thoughts. "I am sorry, I didn't meant it that way…"_

_"No Wy, I am sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that," Chris said as Wyatt made his way and sat down. "What happened to you?" as he took in Wyatt's state, tousled hair, ruffled clothes, flushed face._

_Wyatt looked at Chris, before looking sideways before replying. "I was in the…underworld. Sorry, you know, it turns me on to kill few demons." Chris smirked at the comment as he slowly moved and straddled his lap._

_"so why don't you show me instead?" Chris said as Wyatt smiled before pulling Chris into a passionate kiss, before orbing upstairs as both of them re-appeared on the bed on the same position as in the couch._

_Wyatt pulled Chris down with him as both of them explored each other's mouth passionately as they can be. Just as Wyatt rolled on top of Chris. "God you're heavy," Chris said into Wyatt's mouth as Wyatt laughed through their kiss._

_"Hey, its all muscles, just put your mouth where it belongs," Wyatt said as Chris smiled before pulling Wyatt for another kiss. Soon Wyatt's lustful kisses began to wander its way down, as he begun to suckle Chris's sensitive spot in his neck before pulling his shirt apart._

_"Wy…wait, what If mom and dad comes home?" Chris said as he leaned on his elbow to look at his brother who was working on removing Chris's jeans._

_"Hey stop worrying alright," Wyatt said as he pulled the jeans free before swooping down for another kiss. "Don't worry," Wyatt said as he looked into the emerald eyes._

_"Okay," Chris said laughing as Wyatt nibbled on his ear before going to suckle his neck to mark him as his own. "Wy….wh..what about…." Chris half moaned with his eyes rolling into his socket from the sensitiveness of Wyatt's tongue. Wyatt stopped before getting up as he saw Chris still lying down with his eyes closed._

_When Chris opened his eyes, he saw Wyatt getting off the bed. "Hey where you going?" Chris asked confused as he sat up._

_"Well, I am starting to think, that you don't wanna do this, so I am gonna go and have a shower," Wyatt said as he pulled his t-shirt over him and throwing it in a corner, knowing Chris was getting turned on just watching him, like this._

_"Aww… Come on Wy…" Chris said kicking his legs. "I am just worried that, they might find out," Chris said swinging his legs over the bed before walking up to Wyatt, who stood there in his jeans, with exposed upper body._

_"Fine I'll come back." Wyatt said as he saw Chris's face lit up a bit. "But only if you stop worrying and enjoy yourself" Wyatt continued as Chris pouted causing Wyatt to chuckle before bending down to capture his lips. Both boys made their way to the bed, with their lips interlocked before falling on the bed when their legs hit the bed but Chris was to make sure that it was Wyatt who falls in the bottom and he was on the top._

_"Wait, are you sure, you are not going to worry, while we are in the middle of…" Wyatt said as Chris looked at him._

_"What you talking about," Chris asked innocently as Wyatt smiled, before rolling as he came on top._

_"Now back to what we were doing," Wyatt said seductively as he finished the hickey he was working on. Wyatt then moved on working on Chris;s exposed flesh, suckling his teeth, grazing him with his teeth, leaving feather touches and buttery kisses, causing Chris to moan._

_Wyatt can see Chris's tent in his boxers and a little dark patch, but he wants to make Chris wait, before he moves down there, so Wyatt worked his way before propping himself against the pillow as Chris turned his head to look at Wyatt._

_"Its your turn," Wyatt said with a little smile as Chris rolled his eyes before getting up as he began working on Wyatt's lips as he trailed down to suck on his neck while Wyatt dry humped him. "you are getting really good at this," Wyatt said as Chris stuck his tongue out, which Wyatt came and captured._

_Wyatt trailed his hands all over Chris's back and slowly slipping them into this boxers and caressing his entrance with his fingers. Chris moved on kissing Wyatt's abs and chest, but Wyatt wanted him to move on as he removed his belt and guided Chris's mouth to where he wanted most to feel._

_Wyatt bit his lips as he felt Chris's tongue doing wonders as pleasure surged through his body like electric current. Each swirls and dips along his member's head caused Wyatt to gasp as he let an audible moan._

_"Chh--hhris, stop," Wyatt moaned as Chris stopped to look up at Wyatt with a smirk._

_"You know, we only got half-an hour, so if you want me to ….stop.." Chris trailed off as he traced his fingers along Wyatt's member. "But then again, for you only take ten minutes."_

_"that's it, I am not going to stop, till you beg me," Wyatt said throwing Chris beneath him, before pushing his legs up as Chris laughed._

_"You can always try," Chris mocked as Wyatt orbed the lube bottle from the drawer, with a swift move, he coated his shaft before looking at Chris and with one little wink, Wyatt pushed in._

_----------------------_

_"Fuck….that was……" Wyatt panted as he rolled over Chris, who had his eyes closed and letting the cold air wash over him, since everything around him was hot, the sheets are clinging to him, the air around him smelled of sex, which only turned him on even more and knowing that Wyatt next to him naked and sweating, only made him want more._

_"Ready for another ride?" Chris panted as Wyatt moved his left hand away from his eyes to look at Chris, who had a little smirk on his face._

_"This time….I wanna try something new…." Wyatt said as he pulled Chris close to him before smothering him with passionate kisses._

_**End of the Flashback in the Flashback (,, if u guys still get it) **_

* * *

**_okey guys,, i hoped u liked it :),, if u did please please please tell me. I promise i will thank u, well just click on the little button that says: Go, and write what u think about the story instead of only: Please update soon or something ,, i just wanna know what u guys think about it._**


	6. I Just Want You Back

**_Hello everybody, I'm Back with a whole new chapter for u all. But first I wanna thank everybody who has reviewed: Thank You, You're All Great! And for those who haven't Please Do, I just wanna know what u think. Don't just put it on your Alert list orso._**

**_And u might wanna go back to Chapter Two before u read this one, because we're back in The First Flashback remember when they first found the baby. So just so u don't get confused : Go Back To Chapter Two. _**

_**And A Big Thanks To BrianKrause:) : Thank You:):)****, and now have fun with reading.**_

_

* * *

_

**_Still the First Flashback : _**

_Wyatt looked up as he saw the baby sound asleep in his bassinet. Wyatt looked around his surroundings with half opened eyes as he noticed that he fell asleep on the kitchen counter. Squinting against the ray of sunlight that is flittering through the windows, he slowly got up and made his way to the baby._

_Stretching his body a bit, he grabbed the bassinet and made his way to his room without disturbing the others in the house. Once he was inside, he slowly closed the room door before going to an empty spot on the room. Wyatt looked at the child before waving his hand, just as he conjured a crib for the child to sleep in for the day. Just as he was tucking in the child, Wyatt couldn't help but smile at the sleeping baby who nestled deep into his covers making himself a little cocoon._

_Wyatt stood there staring at the child for a while, before making his way over to the nightstand, where he grabbed his mobile from his back pocket to charge up the phone. But with hope Wyatt took a glance at his mobile, hoping that Chris might've called him but he saw his phone displaying nothing but the time which was 05.30. Frustration taking over him, he threw his mobile on the bed. Wyatt didn't know what to do, far as he was concerned that Chris never returned home for the night and his parents. Well they might be sound asleep now._

_Wyatt wondered whether his parents saw him in the Kitchen, but if they have they would've woke him up. Wyatt glanced at the alarm clock at the nightstand. Its early in the morning but his parents might be waking up soon, so deciding to check up on them. Wyatt slowly crept outside and made his way to his parents room, where he found both his parents sleeping peacefully. With a little smile Wyatt made his way back to his room, yet his mind was racing about Chris._

_So without a further thought, Wyatt turned around and made his way to Chris's room. Without even bothering to knock, Wyatt made his way in to find the room swarming with darkness. But the sunlight is shining behind the curtains giving a reddish glow to the room, as Wyatt's eyes took in everything before him. All Chris's stuff were all over the place, like always. However his attention was turned to the bed, where a lump was curled up under a mattress._

_"Chris…" Wyatt whispered as he made his way to the bed, but when he didn't get a reply, he pulled back the mattress only to reveal pillows. A sadness washed over the eldest witch. But the same time, he couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered how he and Chris would often fool their parents by arranging pillows underneath a mattress to make it look as if they are sleep, while they would go out. They know it's the trick of American teenagers but the boys had something extra to add to the tradition, which was little wigs of their own hair colour and a dash of magic._

_Wyatt looked around the room, before making his way to open the curtains, letting the sun to stream through the net curtains. As Wyatt watched the outside world, going by him without any worries. Wyatt felt his own world seemed to have lost in a timeless space, where without Chris by his side. He felt useless, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat. All Wyatt wanted to do is make it up to Chris and in return for Chris to forgive him._

_Wyatt couldn't believe that he slept with that girl, he was way to drunk to think properly. He didn't know what he was doing, he was so caught up, he forgot about Chris. He didn't realise the mistake he made until now, to the moment where he was stranded with a baby and Chris left him. If only he didn't go to that party, he still would've been with Chris._

_Wyatt looked back at the bright room as millions thoughts ran inside his mind, as fear and worries filled his mind about Chris. Wyatt slowly made his way to the bed and allowed himself to fall on the bed as the smell of Vanilla mixed with Cinnamon enwrapped his senses. Then a sudden thought came to him, "Why didn't I think of this before?" Wyatt cursed himself as he closed his eyes and sensed for his little brother, whom he located at the bridge and without wasting another second, Wyatt orbed off to the Golden Gate Bridge._

_When Wyatt reformed, he saw his brother, sitting in the high beam of the bridge. "I See, you still haven't blocked yourself from me." He said softly looking over the bay as Chris sighed before looking over to his brother_

_"Sorry forgot about that." He replied back bitterly before sitting up straight. "Well gotta go." He said as he started to orbed out but Wyatt called out to him._

_"No Chris please wait." Wyatt shouted as Chris's orbs hovered in the mid-air before reforming back into the young man Wyatt was waiting to have a little chat with. "Thank you."_

_Chris hopped down from the high beam of the bridge to where Wyatt was standing as Wyatt looked at him. Please Chris, I am really sorry, You hav--." Wyatt began but stopped when he saw the state of his little brother._

_Chris's eyes were bloodshot, there were dark circles under his eyes, his clothes were torn and covered in dirt marks. His right fist was covered with dried blood and there was bruise on his face._

_"What happened to you?" he asked softly as he walked closer to take Chris's cheek in his palm but before he can reach him, Chris slapped his hand away and back off from him._

_"Don't touch me." Chris hissed without any feelings._

_"Chris please I love you so much." Wyatt whispered with so much emotions running through his voice. But something in Chris, just snapped. Chris looked right in the blue oceanic eyes. "You love me?" he asked to which Wyatt nodded. "Did you love me when you were sleeping with that girl? or Did you love me when you constantly lied to me this whole nine months?" Chris's eyes became glazed with unshed tears, but he didn't stop talking._

_"Well, Did you?, cause I remember the night you came back after we had that fight and we made love? I wonder if you even thought about me when you were making love to me, or maybe were you thinking about that girl?" Chris yelled as his emotions reached the high peak, just as his anger took over his sadness._

_Wyatt's eyes were also glazed with tears, as he looked at his lover, who looked as if he was ready to rip him apart, but the emerald eyes showed so much emotions as they radiated sadness mixed with anger. "Chris, I just want you back please." He said as a single tear fell from his eyes._

_"How can I know that for sure?" Chris hissed once again without any feelings._

_"Cause I love you" Wyatt said looking at Chris who stood there motionlessly and looked at him blankly._

_"You know Wy I think you should go back to your son." Chris said with a disgusted look on his face and a shook of his head, he orbed out. Wyatt stood there before rubbing his face with his hands, before orbing out. Since there was no reason for him to stay, he could try and sense for Chris again but he knew his brother already block him off this time._

_The moment his orbs reformed, he fell to the bed with his mind swarming with thought about Chris. He couldn't help but wonder if Chris might've been to the underworld due to the state he was in, especially the bruise on his cheek. He knew the dried blood must be from the mirror._

_

* * *

_

_Chris did need healing, but now he is alright. His fist was bleeding for hours but they stopped once he tied his wound with his t-shirt, which he ripped to make an bandage for his wound. Chris looked around him, he saw trees, birds and people. He was at the park where he, Wyatt and his father would always come when they were young. Chris smiled at that thought but his smile changed to bitterness when he thought of Wyatt._

_He could not believe that he cheated on him and he lied about it. Once again he felt his anger slowly working his way up, causing him to make a fist with his injured hand. He looked him to see if anyone was looking at his way before orbing off._

_When he re-appeared, he was in the underworld. He looked around him to find a whole demon clan having a meeting about something "Hey, whose in for a fight?" he yelled out, grabbing the attention of all the demons there._

_"Look, who it is guys, the son of a Charmed One." One of the demon said who looked like the leader of the whole clan. He didn't look so different, well he actually looked lot like a human._

_"The name is Chris Halliwell, come on guys I've been here for like 16 years and you still call me 'The son of a Charmed One' I mean a guy needs to have his reputation right?" he asked the demons but for answers he got five energy balls. He avoided them by ducking before giving them a evil smirk. "Wrong answer." He simply said creating a fireball and aiming at the demon who was still laughing at him._

_"Anyone else wanna test me?" he asked looking at the demons before him. There were around thirty demons in the room, but he knew none of them are stronger to take him on. "Okay, listen up." He said wanting to let his anger free on something. "I have a deal for u all, if you lot find me someone who is strong enough to live trough my torments, I promise to let your leader live." He said moving his hand, as the leader flew through the air and smashed against the wall. Where he slowly rose against the wall, struggling to breathe. Chris looked at the demons from where he was standing, they all looked nervous but he knew each thinking of a way to get their leader free._

_"Alright, listen up, its either your leader or the demon you bring me, so I guess you should go on a demon hunting." He said getting tired of the demons who are standing there like a statue. "Now!" he yelled startling the demons who all shimmered away. Taking a deep breath, he took a seat on a rock nearby him, with his power still keeping the leader against the wall._

_So what's your problem?" The demon asked as Chris looked up the him. "Well I mean, you barge in here, looking for someone to kill. I am sure there must be a reason behind it." Chris looked at the demon before laughing._

_"Why do you care about my problems?" he asked back._

_"Cause, you got me pinned against a wall, so I could either go screaming bloody murder or I could help you." The demon said while the was trying to get out of Chris's grip._

_"If you don't stop trying to escape, then I will kill you first and then your little friends, got it?" he asked the demon who was now starting to bug him. He was actually getting a headache from his non-stop talking. "You know what," He said sending a fireball to the demon who went up in a flames and screams. "You are really a chatter box for a demon."_

_Chris sat back on the rock closing his eyes as the migraine got worse hoping that it would go away, just then he felt something in his pocket, reaching down, he took out a piece of mirror from the pocket. He sat there, looking at his reflection. Wyatt was right, he did look like Hell. Chris subconsciously ran his finger along the sharp edges of the glass as his mind ran towards Wyatt._

_What did he do wrong to make Wyatt cheat on him. He was drowned in his thoughts when he felt a sharp pain in his finger, where the glass have made a little cut in his pale skin. Just then bunch of demons shimmered in. Few of the Demons in the group were new, he didn't see them before, but he guess these must be the lot who came to be tormented. Chris quickly dropped the mirror and got up to his feet._

_"Hey where's Dimitri?" asked a demon looking around for their leader who was nowhere to be found._

_"Oh him, he was starting to get to me." Chris smirked just as all the demons began to attack him. Who ran behind the rocks for cover, before unleashing his powers upon them._

_

* * *

_

**_Okey guys, Tell me : Did u Like it ? Did u Hate it, Please tell me!. i hope u all liked it :) _**


	7. A fight with a happy ending

**_Okey you guys sorry for the 3 email thingys but my computer was acting up, so just deal with it and the last two where wrong just so you know, Sorry sorry sorry sorry ._**

**_And for the ones who are reading this story, sorry for the long wait but someone kept on loosing my work, right 'someone'. but i forgive u, cause u have so much work:),. _**

**_Anyways this chapter is the end from the Flashback, Finally i'm Sooo happy cause of that.and well i don't feel like writing now so just go and read it. _**

**_By the way before i forget, i wanna thank Marcus1233 for Proofreading this one for me so Thank you soo Much ,, i lovee you,,:P. _**

**_And Please people, Don't Forget to review it:):D, i'l even send u a thank you nota if you'll review. _**

**_Anyways : Have Fun!._**

* * *

Wyatt was lying in his bed, worried sick about Chris. Unable to take it anymore, he got out of bed and started to orb to every possible place Chris could have been.

* * *

Chris was in the underworld, vanquishing demons to get out of his anger when Wyatt suddenly orbed in with a worried look. 

"You okay?" was the first thing he yelled to the brown haired boy who was standing on the other side of the dark room.

"Go away, I can handle this alone." He yelled back angrily, stabbing a demon in the heart who tried to attack him from behind.

Grinning evilly as he got more into the killing mood, he stepped forward and he yelled to the demons that were now attacking his brother, "Hey, scary demons! I was playing here first, remember!"

Wyatt just watched as the demons backed away from him and turned their back to him, resuming to their earlier target. Wyatt just watched the whole scene with the demons and his little brother for a little.

Then he saw the mad gleam in Chris' eye as he was killing off the demons.

"Chris, stop this!" he shouted as he sent energy balls to the demons letting them burn up in flames. He strode up to Chris.

"No, Wyatt! You stop!" he yelled angry to his brother as the last demon was burned to crisp.

"I was playing with them!"

Chris backed away when he saw Wyatt getting closer towards him. He still did not want to be anywhere near Wyatt.

"Chris I know that you're still mad at me and that you're ready to rip out my guts, but will you just listen to me?" he asked, not breaking his stride.

"NO! I'll only listen when I want to!" the younger brother screamed, throwing a very powerful fireball at Wyatt, who wasn't expecting the fireball, got hit.

Chris then orbed out to the bridge.

Wyatt orbed out as well, but instead of following Chris, he went to another destination, the manor. His wounds needed healing.

* * *

He was received by Piper from behind, who started with, "Wyatt, finally you're home. Now, can you explain this? 

"Mom, before I do anything, could someone look at this wound." He said turning around seeing his mom, dad and the baby.

Piper gasped at the sight of her son; his usually tanned complexion pale from blood lost. Then she saw the wound near his heart and felt faint. Instinctively, Leo rushed over to Wyatt catching him before he fell on the ground.

"Leo!" Piper yelled as Wyatt closed his eyes. "Omg! Don't worry sweetie. We'll get Chris. He'll heal you. Just hang on. Chris!"

"Chris!" Leo yelled, since he didn't have his powers for almost 16 years now, he couldn't heal his son himself. "Chris! Come quickly!"

"What's up dad?" he said as the lights around him disappeared.

"Chris, heal your brother quick." Was the answer he got from his father.

"Yeah, sure" he said getting on his knees to heal Wyatt.

"I wonder who did this to him." Leo said as he looked at the blonde boy, relieved to see the blood slowly disappearing.

"Well whoever it is, they're pretty powerful by the looks of the wound." Piper sat down besides Leo as Chris got up and slowly walked back watching Wyatt who slowly got up and coughed a bit. "Honey, who did this to you?" Piper said immediately as he recovered consciousness.

Wyatt looked around as he recovered his breathing and he saw Chris standing behind his parents.

"Sweetie what happened to you?" Piper asked again.

Wyatt looked up to his parents as he began to stutter. "Emh ... I... I wa … I was in the underworld." Then he looked at Chris who didn't move for some reason. "I got attack by some demon. Sorry mom I know you don't want me there." he said as Chris looked away from his staring look.

"And this is why I don't want you two in the underworld, you could get hurt!" she yelled at both of the boys.

"Piper just calm down, he's back... and alive." Leo said in a soothing voice.

"Leo he only got back barely and only alive because Chris healed him." She said to her husband. Then she turned to her first son. "And you are grounded."

Wyatt took a deep breath and fell back on the ground, closing his eyes but then he heard a loud cry making him open his eyes to look to where the sound was coming from.

"Oh yeah mister. I found this crying baby in your bedroom" she said taking the infant to her hip. "Care to explain?" she continued.

"Yeah the baby….I guess he woke you guys up, huh?" he asked, trying to act innocent.

"Wyatt! You tell me right now where this baby came from or I'll have you grounded till you're dead." She said loud and angry.

"Okay mom, I'll tell you." He said getting up.

"Look a couple of months ago i was at this party..." he was saying before he was cut of by a white light coming to them.

Chris looked over at the family and the light as he walked next to his father "What was that?" He asked breaking the silence. "I don't know, maybe Grams?" Piper said more to herself then to her son.

* * *

"Hello" a voice came from the lights. It resided to reveal a being that was dress in something 

Piper knew all to well. She was surprised to see an Angel of destiny infront of her…again.

"What's wrong this time?" she said bluntly.

"Why would something have to be wrong?" the male Angel of destiny answered, looking at Piper.

"Because every time you people come to visit, there is always something wrong. The first time you gave us the chance to give up our powers, the second time you took Leo away from me and the boys. Do you even know how terrified Wyatt was when his daddy didn't come home?" Piper said feeling the anger again from all those years ago but stopped when Leo soothed her.

"I know Piper. But don't worry, I'm not here to take anything away from you, I'm actually here to give something to you. To all of you." He said looking at everybody, but first i need to give you some news you're not going to like at all. But it's your destiny to know and accept."

Facing Leo and Piper, he continued. "Now, first of all, the baby is from Wyatt. From Wyatt and Chris."

He said it all calmly, watching the reaction written on all their faces.

"No, no, no. The baby can't possibly be mine." Chris wagged his fingers; it's time he joined in this crazy conversation. "Or Wyatt's, for that matter.

"Why not?" the angel smiled knowingly.

"I don't know whether you've noticed, me and Wyatt…yeah, we are both males." He said the last few words slowly, like a teacher trying to make a very obtuse student understand.

"And males can't give birth to babies. We just don't have the equipments."

He walked off to the couch, giving Wyatt a glare while he was at it.

Piper laughed after being quiet. "Oh, I get it. You guy's are joking. I mean how could Wyatt and Chris have a child, right? Not only are they both boys, they're brothers. Even if one of them is a girl, that'll be like incest. I have no idea that Angels have any sense of humour."

Wyatt and Chris however looked sheepishly to the ground not ever daring to look their parents in the eyes, and then Chris looked up facing his mom and dad.

"Mom. Dad. I…well, Wyatt and I need to tell you something. But since Wyatt would just prefer to keep quite for the both of us, I'll do it. I don't see any point of keeping it a secret now." He said softy, looking Wyatt in the eyes when he said the last part then looking back at him parents and took a deep breath.

"Mom. Dad. I…I love Wyatt…" He frowned before continuing, "Well, I did love him before he cheated on me." At this Chris threw Wyatt a dirty look. "But the thing I'm telling you is that," He paused of a minute looking once more into Wyatt's eyes who was begging him to stop. "Is that Wyatt and I had a relationship. And we loved each other very much." He smiled as he looked to the ground and his hair fell over his eyes.

Piper looked shocked at her son while her husband was intent to just stare at the wall blankly.

"But you won't have to think about it because it's over." Chris said in a rush, and then retreated back to the couch he had sat on earlier.

That was when Wyatt stepped in "Chris it's not over and you know it." He said, forgetting his parents and kept his eyes on Chris. "You are just mad at me."

"Oh, I'm JUST mad at you?" Chris jumped to his feet. "You have no idea. No idea on how much I hate you, right now. So get this in that thick skull of yours. I. Hate. You." Chris said softly but venomously.

"Chris…" Wyatt begged.

"No." Chris cut him off. "Don't you even dare Chris me? Do you know? Do you even have any idea what I'm going through? How much it hurts? How much you hurt me?"

Chris gave a short derisive and bitter laugh. "Do you know? I didn't…I never had a girl before you? But you? You always have a string of girls attached to your hips. One stupid slut after another.

You where my fucking first!" he shrieked, thoughts about their audience lay forgotten. But then again, in his state of mind, he didn't fucking care. "And apparently I was just a toy, right? 'Coz you were still fucking the girls all around!"

Wyatt saw a tear falling from Chris' still bruised cheek. He hated to see what he had done to Chris; that he was the one to cause him so much pain.

"Chris, you know I only love you." He said softly. He held onto Chris hands, who flinched a bit, but Wyatt held on steadfastly. "You're no toy. You are my life. My soul, my other. You have my heart. Now and forever."

"I would do anything for you and I would break the world down for you. And if i need to go back in time to make sure we don't get in a fight that night i would."

Chris snatched his hand back from Wyatt's grip and wiped the tear away, looking at the baby who was now still, looking at him with his beautiful eyes "What about him, you love him too. I can see it."

Wyatt looked over at the little baby in his mothers arms. It had only been a day, but the baby had made a big impression on him. Wyatt had fell in love him in no time

"Yeah, yeah I do but I don't wanna lose you because of him. I love you more." He said softly as his eyes began to water.

"No, I can't ask that from you and I won't." Chris simply said shaking his head. "Its over, I'm sorry." Chris pulled away from Wyatt and let his tears fall.

The Angel of Destiny cleared his throat. "As much as I enjoyed all the drama and the tear, I really need to get back 'Up There'," he pointed heavenward. "I missing on the gossips about who the Source is currently bedding at the moment. So I'm making this short and simple for you two to understand. The baby, yeah, that one, is yours! That baby is not only Wyatt's, it also is from Chris." The boy's looked confused at the Angel.

The angel rolled his eyes. "Do I have to explain all of this in details?" He sighed and walked around a bit. "You and Wyatt were in bed all day. We figure that since you are in high school, we didn't have much choice in the matter.

We thought that you wouldn't want to give birth to the child either, so you should be thanking us. Don't worry about the girl, She's only the surrogate mother."

"But - " Chris began to say.

"We used a spell. Well, it was more like three or four," he said thoughtfully. "Anyways,

Everything went smoothly until Wyatt went home. You somehow overcome the spell and the fight ensued."

"Wait, so what you're saying is that the baby is mine?" Chris said still confused, like he didn't hear what the Angel said.

"Yes. Yours and Wyatt's. Do I have to repeat this all over again?" Without waiting for any answers he grabbed Chris head and directed it towards the baby. "See there? It looks like you and Wyatt. Not only that, the baby has your magic and genes."

The angel stepped back and smiled. "I really need to go now. Good luck on parenting. Oh, and don't try to fight it. It's destiny." With that, the angel disappeared in a ball of light.

Chris looked at the little baby again. He finally walked over to his mom and got it out of her hands, taking it in his arms.

"Hey little one, I'm sorry for not being here." He said with a sweet voice, kissing the baby on the brow.

Wyatt smiled as he watched Chris and the baby; he walked over and happily gave Chris a kiss on his cheek then tickling his stomach, eliciting a squeal from Chris.

Piper and Leo were standing a couple of meters away. Piper had her arm around Leo standing quietly with tears in her eyes from watching the whole scene. She didn't know what to think; her boys looked so happy together, so peaceful.

They were brothers; they shouldn't be together. But the look of contentment and happiness…Piper didn't know what to say or think so she just stood there, silently crying.

"Piper?" Leo whispered as he also watched his boys.

( END FLASHBACK)

After that Piper, Leo and the rest of the family needed time to get used to Wyatt and Chris being together and of course the new baby in town, but after a while they did got used to it.

**_

* * *

So, what do you all think, did i ended the flasback good or do you have other thoughts? Well, don't Forget: Review:):):) and i'll be very happy:):D:):D. _**

xx. 


	8. A new demon in town ?

**_Hey you guys, i know i know i haven't updated in quite a while but i had to look for a new BETA-READER and well things have been rather sucky in my life the last month. with school, homework, parents, friends and well just name it!_**

**_well why don't you just go read the story and give me lots of happy reviews :P i hope you all like it and well even if you don't just tell me._**

**_and before i forget i dedicate this chapter to my new Beta-Reader : Proud-To-Be-Insane. _****_Thank you so much ! :) _**

* * *

Wyatt woke up from his trance as he heard the door slam, making him jump up. "Chris?" he said sleepy.

"No Wy it's me, I know I'm late and I'm sorry, I'll go right to bed goodnight." she said, already walking the stairs.

"Mel, I'm not mad at you, come here." He said sitting up straight as the brown haired girl made her way to the couch. "What's up with you? He asked once she sat down.

"Nothing, I'm tired I just wanna go to bed." Melinda looked at the blonde before walking up the stairs again.

"Okay, Sweet dreams sis." He called after her but not getting a response.

Wyatt looked at the TV-screen which was black probably because the movie was over. After he switched of the TV and the DVD-player he jogged up the stairs guessing Chris must have gone to bed.

After he checked on Lucas who was peacefully sleeping with his teddy bear, he opened Chris' door but was surprised when he saw the empty bed.

After checking one more time there was defiantly no one in the room he turned around and walked to his room to the brunette also peacefully asleep in his bed tangled up in the blue blanket.

He quickly closed the door when Chris began stir because the light from the hallway was shining directly at him, knowing Chris could never sleep when it wasn't completely dark in his room.

Wyatt looked around in the room but realizing he couldn't see a thing since it was dark in the room, he walked to the desk and clicked the light on so it would light up part of the room. Suddenly something on the desk caught his attention just as he was gonna turn of the light in the hallway, it was the picture of himself, Chris and Melinda they took about a year ago.

When he looked at it closely he noticed that Melinda was the only one who really looked like their mother. Wyatt looked nothing like her, his hair was the same as his father's and his eyes where actually just the same as his deceased aunt Prue, he never met her but from the pictures he saw they where exactly the same.

Chris was part his mother and part his father, his hair was the same colour as his mothers and his eyes where just as green as his fathers. While Melinda had nothing from Leo, her eyes where brown just like her hair, just like their mother.

"Wyatt? What you doing?" he heard a sleepy voice asking behind him. He looked around to see Chris sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Nothing, I'm gonna go turn off the light in hallway and then I'll come to bed, just go back to sleep." he said walking to the door and disappearing for two seconds.

When he came back in he stripped himself till he was only in his black boxers and climbed in the bed snuggling into the warmth of Chris. "Wyatt, you forgot to turn of the light on the desk." Chris said sleepily.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers as the darkness began to take over the room. Chris smiled when there was no more light to keep him awake as he snuggled more back into Wyatt just as Wyatt's arm went around Chris' torso so he could pull Chris closer. "You completely zoned out downstairs." Chris said quietly since he was pretty tired.

"I know, I'm sorry." Wyatt answered as sleep was also getting to him. "Don't worry about it, I was pretty sleepy anyways" Chris answered. "I'm guessing she got home since you're up here."

"Yeah, she's in bed, she looked pretty beaten." Wyatt said with closed eyes and a yawn. "Let's go to sleep." Chris mumbled knowing the blonde was already half sleeping.

* * *

As the stars where just beginning to disappear at the light from the sun a black haired demon shimmered just before Melinda's door. Opening the door for a bit she saw the girl sleeping in her bed. Closing the door again she turned around and put her attention towards the baby room.

"Now, let's play." She quietly said to herself as her appearance changed until she looked just like the youngest of Piper Halliwell. She walked towards the brown door and opened it seeing a light blue room. Her eyes wandered over all the things that where in the room until they stopped with the crib.

She smiled evilly and walked towards it, looking at the sweet innocent baby.

* * *

"Piper, don't worry about them." Leo said as Piper started worrying about the kids again. "Darryl said he would check in with them every day."

Piper looked at her husband "But I don't get why they just couldn't sleep with friends like their cousins" Piper said again referring to Phoebe's kids and Paige's two girls who all agreed to sleep with their best friends for the time their parents where gone.

All except for Henry Junior who convinced Paige and Henry that he could be home alone. And just like with Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Darryl agreed on checking with him everyday.

"That's because they have a baby and you know Mel, she would give everything to be alone in the manor." Phoebe answered from the hallway from the Hotel. "Now will you two hurry up, I wanna go to the beach."

Piper sighed "Why don't you all go to the beach, I just wanna call them to see if everything is aright with them okay?" She said. Seeing everybody nod she gave Leo a kiss and watched them walk away.

* * *

"Halliwell Manor." Chris said as he got to the phone that was ringing for a while now. "_Hey sweetie, how are you doing?_" Piper said as she smiled when hearing his voice.

"Hey mom I'm fine, how's it going there?" He answered, also smiling to hear his mom. _"Well is everything going fine here, we're having a great time, how about the baby?"_ she asked, worried about her grandson.

Chris smiled looking at the child who was sitting in a high chair beside him "He is doing great mom he is actually sitting next to me." Piper smiled _"Oh can you give him to me?"_ she asked since she really loved her grandson and would do anything to protect him.

Chris chuckled since he didn't really know if Luke would say anything back "Luke its grandma." He said a childish way putting the phone at the baby's ear.

"_Hey Luke you remember me its grandma."_ Piper said to the baby and laughed when she heard the little child giggle.

"Hey mom it's me again." Chris said after he took the phone back from Lucas. _"Hey Honey, where are your brother and sister?"_ she asked because she wanted to talk to them too.

Chris paused for a second when he heard his mother's voice saying his name "Well mom don't freak out now but they went after the demon who attacked Lucas this morning, but I'm sure they are fine I mean Wyatt is the twice-

He was cut off by his now furious mother. "_Chris honey, you know that I love you all very much."_ She said sweetly_. "And you also know that I don't care that Wyatt is the Twice Blessed One I want you to make them come back or I am coming home right now! I'll give you 5 minutes!" _she yelled inside his ear.

Chris winced as he heard the loud voice. "Okay mommy" he said not knowing how he was going to get Wyatt and Melinda back. Chris put the phone down and looked over to the little child who was playing with the pacifier. "Grandma can even be scary on the telephone buddy." He said as he picked him up.

"Wyatt! Get your ass up here." He yelled to the floor.

"Hey big brother, what's wrong?" Melinda asked as she saw Chris pacing the floor.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that mom is going to kill you and Wyatt." He said as he looked around. "Melinda, where is Wyatt?"

"Yeah Wyatt." She said as she took Lucas from Chris. "Well, he couldn't come cause he was tormenting the demon." Chris nodded his head as he looked at his baby sister.

"Okay, you go phone mom that you're home, look after him" pointing at Lucas. "And then I will go get Wyatt." He said as he gave his son a kiss on his forehead and disappeared in light blue lights.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled as he walked towards the screams and the firelights he saw at the end of the passageway.

"Chris?" he heard Wyatt's asking voice as the screaming stopped for a moment.

"Yes Halliwell, you're in trouble. Come home!" he said and dissolved in orbs.

Wyatt looked at the demon and grinned evilly "Now tell me, will you come after my son again?" he asked as he continued to send fireballs towards the demon but not hitting her.

"No, I won't!" the woman almost yelled trying to avoid the deadly weapons.

"Now how can I know that for sure?" he asked.

"I promise!" the demon responded again.

"Well my mommy once told me that I couldn't trust demons." he said with faked sadness. "But she did tell me to send you guys straight to the Wasteland so you wouldn't suffer at my hand anymore." he said with a bright smile on his face as he finished her off. "Now off to the messy part" he said to himself as he orbed out.

* * *

"Yes mom, I'm okay. Nothing happened." Melinda said into the phone, then listening to her mother's reply. "No mom. We're all great and uncle Darryl is here to keep an eye on us, we don't need to stay at friends, really." She quickly replied after hearing her mother suggesting that.

It was true that Melinda loved being home without her mom or dad to boss her around.

"Did you find her?" Chris asked, meaning the demon.

"Yeah she is off to the Wasteland, why did you tell mom that me and Mel where in the Underworld?" Wyatt asked quietly since Mel was still on the phone.

"You seriously expect me to keep a secret?" Chris asked laughing. Wyatt shook his head realising what he really just asked. Chris could never keep a secret no matter how important it was. Their mom said he got it from his aunt Phoebe, just like her oldest daughter Prue.

"I'm gonna go put Luke down for his nap." Chris said, getting up walking towards the playpen where the little baby was lying.

Wyatt turned around and pulled Chris back by his waist "I love you." He said softly against his lips then kissing him passionately.

"Love you too." Chris muttered in the kiss before letting Wyatt's tongue enter his mouth.

"Wyatt is playing tonsil tennis with Chris mom." Melinda said as he saw her brothers in the kiss. As soon as Chris heard his sister's voice, his eyes opened and he pulled away from the kiss.

"Chris." Wyatt moaned as he lost contact with the brunette witch. Chris grinned when he saw Wyatt pouting.

"If you first go talk to mom we can play some more upstairs..." he said seductively, softly biting on Wyatt's lower lip.

After hearing this Wyatt's lips curled up into a smile "Okay, you go put Lucas in his bed?" Wyatt said taking the phone from his little sister. Chris nodded as the blonde began talking to his mother.

"Hey Mom...yeah I'm sorry mom." He said, listening to Piper.

"_Well did you at least kill the demon?"_ she asked from the other side of the line.

Wyatt smiled knowing she would ask that "Yes mom I did, anyways how are things going there?" he asked since he wasn't feeling like continuing this conversation.

"_It's great here, but sweetie I would still like it if you guys went to sleep with some friends?" _She asked, still trying to get her kids to sleep somewhere else then the manor. Wyatt rolled his eyes as he listened to the suggestion "Mom, you know we are strong enough to take care of each other."

Piper sighed as she heard her oldest talk _"I know sweetie, well do you all at least miss us?"_ she said with a laugh.

Wyatt smiled when he heard that sentence "Of course we miss you mom, more then you'll ever know ." He stated.

"Mom, where is the rest of the family?" Wyatt asked since he wanted to talk to his father.

Piper walked to balcony as she saw her sisters and their husbands swimming while Leo was lying in the sun. She was glad they had a room right beside the beach because they would have a beautiful view

"_They are at the beach honey."_ She said into the phone.

"What?" Wyatt asked, kind of shocked. "Mom why don't you go to the beach and get a tan?" he said more than asking.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mitchell Residence, a teenage boy ran down the stairs as a human looking demon came running after him. Henry Jr. quickly ran into the kitchen.

"Please be here, please be here." He muttered to himself as he looked through one drawer. He saw little notebooks lying around and some bottles that were just waiting to be shattered one of these days by the rough way he always opened the drawer.

"Where are you?!" he desperately cried out as he head something fall. He turned around and with a few quick steps he opened the kitchen door and looked around as he saw the cause of the noise. It was a vase that fell down from the little table it stood on, but what worried him the most was where the demon was now.

"Alright, I have a deal. You don't hurt me and I won't hurt you." The brunette boy suggested as he took a few more steps into the living room, still carefully watching the room for any movement.

"Come on, you can't say that's not a great deal." Henry Jr. said as he saw the blonde demon come around the corner with a fireball in his right hand.

The demon threw the fireball at him and more followed after it. Henry Jr. quickly jumped behind a chair.

"Alright deal's of! Why don't you just stop throwing and we can both work this out?" He said as he stopped seeing anything flying towards him.

Coming out of his hiding place he saw the demon just standing there. "Okay, so we can talk this out." He said sarcastically as he orbed a kitchen knife in his hand behind his back.

"Yeah sure, whatever you want." the demon said as he started throwing energy balls this time.

"Oh you know what, fuck this!" Henry Jr. said as he dropped the knife and orbed out leaving the demon alone in the house.

* * *

**_okey i know its a little bit short but still good right ? well i guess theres nothing much to say except for Reviewwww!! pleaseee?? _**

**_well like i said before i hoped you all liked it and don't forget to click the little button that says Go and type what you gotta say about the chapter :P lol_**


	9. Hello Henry jr

**_alrighty guys, i'm so sorryyy for not updating earlier. but hell it was like my inspiration died and went to heaven. but i got it back:D so i wrote you all a whole new chapter. well that it you all still read it. since the TWO review i got for my last chapter. i most say, seriously guys i mean come on , i like reviews they give me energy to go on and write the next chapter. so come on , just give me some reviews!_**

_**as for the two who did gave me a review : Briankrause and**_ **_AngelDevilKit, thank you guys very much :). _**

**_as for warnings, yes you guys there will be a Slash scene in here, so don;t say i didn't tell ya._**

**_and now i won't keep you up much longer, expect for thanking my Beta, so Proud-To-Be-Insane thanks again:)._**

"Wyatt? Are you in here?" the brunette asked as he just orbed in. "Anyone?" he asked again walking through the house ending up in the kitchen. "Alright then, I'll just wait for someone to get home." He said to himself as he opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

Closing the door behind her, Melinda walked down the stairs while singing along with her ipod.

Henry jr. looked up, hearing the singing of either his sisters our cousins, and he stood up and peeked out the door to find his by two weeks younger cousin Melinda dancing and singing away with what seemed a very good song.

He smiled as he stepped 3 steps forwards and tapped on her shoulder. Melinda who was totally starteld jumped up and quickly turned around, grabbing the arm and throwing her attacker over her shoulder.

"Jesus Junior! You scared me half to dead, what were you thinking!" she demanded as she saw her poor cousin lying on the floor.

"Ouch Mel." He said rubbing the arm that had just been used to throw him. "I know you are strong but could you reframe yourself from not dislocating my shoulder." he said almost in a angry tone as he stood up and he looked at the girl who was just now pulling out her earphones.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Henry, I thought you were a demon or something." The dark blonde girl said as she put her ipod away and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink since she had nothing to drink all day.

"So where is everybody?" he asked her as they both sat down on the the chairs near the table. Melinda took another sip of the water bottle before she answered "Well you know where mom and dad are and Wyatt and Chris are upstairs, I think. And Lucas is in his room."

The younger halliwell in the room looked up at the brown haired boy who was sitting before her,who was actually her best friend in the family. Sure she had the girls and the twins but since her cousins from aunt Phoebe were 1 year older then her and the twins just 1 and a half year younger they all had different friends and different hobbies.

Especially the twins, they were popular in high school and Melinda didnt have much of chance of that. But they still loved each other no matter how different they were.

Sure when it came to killing a demon or just talking to each other they were fine but as far as really doing friend things with her female cousins Melinda didnt came so far with them.

Henry jr. was more the guy for that sorta thing, like going to the movies or talking about problems she had with friends or school or something like that. Since they are the same age they could understand each other much more than the other Halliwells could. "Why are you here?"she asked him all of the sudden.

"What? Can't a friend come visit without there being something wrong?" he asked with a fake anger on his face. "No, a friend can come visit but a halliwell family member can't."

She smiled at his sarcasm. "Ok shoot."

Henry jr. laughed before he told her the story of how he got the demon on his tail and why he couldn't stay home.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs in Chris' bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chris asked from the bed as he watched the blonde witch locking the door and in the meanwhile saying a spell.

Wyatt looked over his shoulder towards the halfnaked witch "Well you know how evertime we just wanna begin having sex or something like that something always interupt us?" He asked and seeing the brunnette nodding he continued. "Well with my newly improved spell and this lovely lock no one will be able to interupt us, well they can interrupt us but they can't get in unless we say so" the blonde added with a grin.

"Wyatt, what about Lucas?" Chris asked worried about the safety of his son.

"I put crystals around the room, a spell that is gonna keep him safe and don't forget he has that shield thingy going on for him." Wyatt explained with a smile as he walked to the bed and crawled over so he was leaning over Chris.

"Alright, but if anythings go wrong you better make it right." Chris warned him.

"I know baby, now you lay here and just enjoy." Wyatt said seductivly as he began a hickey on Chris'neck. Chris slowly got a hard on, loving the feeling Wyatt gave him and the feeling he hasn't been able to feel in quite some days now.

Chris moaned as Wyatt bit his neck softly and moved down to his chest stopping at his nipple. He made a circle around it with his tongue making both of them erect by his touch.

Wyatt slowly got further down as he he loosend Chris's jeans and pulled them off, throwing them on the floor. He smirked when he saw a bulge in the tight black boxers and traced his fingers over the outline of Chris' manhood.

Wyatt smiled when he heard Chris moan. Then he captured Chris' lips in a harsh kiss, trying to pass those closed lips he bit Chris his lower lip as he got access in the warm mouth.

Chris moaned in the kiss as Wyatt's tongue darteld around in his mouth like it was the first time. Then Wyatt gave him a little kiss before pushing himself up so he was on his knees, making Chris whimper at the loss from the hot mouth.

Wyatt removed his hand from the erected member and pulled his dark-blue t-shirt over his head and threw the clothing piece besides the discarded jeans lying on the floor.

Chris smirked as he watched the well trained chest. He came up, kissing the soft lips and pulled the blonde witch back down with him again.

Letting him roam around in the mouth, Chris grabbed Wyatt's arms and rolled them over so he was on top. "I like being on top." He said playfully and straddeld the blonde witch.

"Yeah I bet you do, but its not were you belong." Wyatt said trying to flip them over but having no success. Chris smirked grabbing Wyatt's wrist's again and pinning them over his head then swooped down to kiss him.

"Oh no?" Chris asked as he finished the kissing and smirked again. "Only this time then." Wyatt said as he felt Chris let go of his hands and moved to his neck with his mouth.

Hearing the older Halliwell moan at his actions he moved more downwards and sucked on the pink bud, then when he felt the nipple becoming erected he bit it. Wyatt who wasn't expecting this opened his eyes and shot up "Little shit, I can't believe you did that!"

"I'm sorry." He heard Chris mutter while looking at him with an innocent face, playful eyes and pouting lips. "You really think I'll be in the mood if you bite me?" Wyatt asked Chris who was now looking at Wyatt's sixpack.

"Well, you are." Chris said, still feeling Wyatt's hard dick agains his own. Then he looked up to meet Wyatt's confused face. "You like it, don't deny it." He continued teasingly as he began to suck the other nipple and pushed Wyatt back on the bed and making him moan again.

Wyatt closed his eyes and felt Chris go down and circle his belly button, making Wyatt chuckle slightly.

Then Chris reached Wyatt's lips again only to give them a little peck, but Wyatt who was now very aroused by Chris' playing and teasing, put one hand on Chris' neck to deepen the kiss and quickly slipped his tongue into Chris' mouth.

Chris, who wasn't really done down there, moved his hands to Wyatts pants and tried to unbutton the pants which was very easy.

Chris pulled away from the kiss to breath when he catched his breath he smiled to Wyatt "So let's get these pesky jeans of you, shall we." He said in a sexy voice as he began removing the jeans and throwing it with the other clothes.

Wyatt laughed as Chris undressed him. When he finally got his pants off him Chris came back to meet the oceanblue eyes.

Seeing Chris coming down to kiss again, Wyatt moved his face so he could move to Chris' neck. Chris who didn't expected this relaxed completly at the feeling of Wyatt's experienced tongue and slipped out a little moan.

Wyatt noticed that Chris was only paying attention to the feeling in his neck, and quickly he flipped them over again so he was on top again. "Wyatt, I wasn't done yet." He complained.

"Don't worry, I'll make up for it." The blonde one answered with a smirk before rolling one of the pink buds between his fingers and kissing down his chest.

Chris still wasn't glad that he was cut short on his 'work', looked down at the blonde and saw the blonde head move down but very slowly. So he pulled him back up and kissed him hard with passion.

Quickly Chris sneeked his hand down till he reached the boxers of the blonde, then feeling the very hard organ from his lover making him smirk in the kiss.

Wyatt first gasped in the kiss when he felt the hand stroking his penis but soon relaxed and moaned. When Chris saw him relax, he sneeked his hand around the hard organ and tightend his grip and slowly began jacking the blonde off.

"Chris" Wyatt moaned loudly when he was showered with kisses and the handjob became faster with the second.

* * *

"Now that's what I mean. You Halliwells always come with trouble on your tail." Melinda said as she put her legs back down on the ground which had been lying on Junior's lap who was on the other side from the couch.

Junior looked at the girl "It's not like you are any different then me." He said smirking. Since Melinda was as stubborn as her brothers and her mother she got in a lot of trouble and since she always got in trouble with things she shouldn't be doing he had to come and save the damsel in distress, as he like to call it.

"Well that isn't my fault, those demons always come after me" she said reaching for the glass of coca cola on the table. "Yeah, sure. After you trigger them." He added with a laugh.

"So I guess you want to get rid of your lovely new friends." she said with a grin.

"Yeah that would be nice." He replied. "Before they know I'm here please." He added as he saw the younger Halliwell just enjoying her coke.

She smiled at him then she also got up and swallowed the rest of the cold coke.

"So I guess the guys is a good idea?" he asked her as she was just standing around like she didn't know what to do.

"Yeah of course, I'm sorry let's go get them." She said as she started moving and pulled the brunette with her by his sleeve.

* * *

Chris was lying with his head in the pillows, eyes closed, his lips parted a little and sometimes his tongue slipped out to wet his drying lips.

Once a while he let out a moan, his hands almost massaging Wyatt's head as it went up and down. Wyatt's hands were on Chris' hips to stop him from forcing Wyatt to deep throat, which he knew Chris would do when he was drunk with lust.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door their family members didn't have a clue what the boy's were doing in there.

"I'm gonna go see Luke alright?" Junior said since it was like a week since he had seen his second cousin. Seeing Melinda nod he went on his way.

Melinda rapidly knocked on the door waiting for a response.

Wyatt who heard the noise removed his mouth from Chris causing Chris to look up and giving Wyatt a look that said: What the hell?

Obviously he didn't hear the knocking sound, probably because he was totally in a different world called : On the verge of coming.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt said loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

Chris who wasn't really happy with this groaned loudly and fell back on the pillows, closing his eyes and he let his hand linger off to the south side.

Wyatt saw Chris his hand, quickly bringing his own hand to his member he began stroking it.

Chris who didn't expect this let his arm drop on the sheets and moaned again, loudly this time so the people on the other side of room knew what was going on.

Melinda heard her brother moan, something that she really didn't want to hear.

"Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry!" she said before rushing off to the baby room.

Inside the room Chris smiled knowing his little sister was gone now, then he looked back at the blonde who was watching him with a angelic smile. "Wy." He said since he liked the feeling from before much more than this, and hearing him say yes he continued. "Would you please blow me again?" he asked in a low but still sexy voice.

Wyatt let a little laugh out and nodded, moving to his brother's dick again.

* * *

"What's up girl?" Junior asked seeing his cousin rushing in the room.

Melinda looked at him, he was holding Lucas. "They are having sex." She whispered as if she didn't want Luke to hear it.

Junior who understood his cousin burst out in laugher. "You mean they were having sex while you talked to them?" he asked in between laughs.

Melinda looked at her cousin "Yes, this so isn't funny. Stop laughing, will ya." She said.

The brunette slowly calmed down again, then looking at the little baby he was holding in his hands "Listen to me sweetie, what you just heard, you can never repeat that alright?" he asked the little child. "Else your daddies are gonna be very mad at me and your auntie Mel here, deal?" he said softly grabbing the little hand and shaking it.

Melinda watching the sweet scene then interrupted. "Hey, wanna go downstairs again?" She asked in a soft tone knowing her brothers would only get out when they are finished.

"Yeah sure." He answered. He walked past her with a grin taking little Luke with them.

**_so i hoped you liked it all, it took me quite some sleepless nights and lots lots of time to write this. and remember you review and I just update faster, promise. so just go on and write what you think about it. _**


	10. What The Hell!

Okey you guys, I'm Sooooooo Sorryy for The Long Wait! I am sooo sorryy!! I was actually i still am having a little writersblock, and i know what you all are thinking , yeah yeah you're like having a writersblock the whole story.

But hey i haven't left the story and I wont , promise. Already working on the next few chapters, but a couple of weeks a very good friend of mine ran away from home. And well you would think that all the drama and all would make me write but it really isn't like that , instead i can't write anything. Anyways i'm trying as hard as i can, Promise!

And for the rest i don´t have anything to say except to Thanks my Beta, who was very busy this week:P.

SO Thanks Girl!

Have fun reading! Dont Forget, Reviews helps me write so much!

Melinda and Junior were downstairs, watching some movie that was on tv

Melinda and Junior were downstairs, watching some movie that was on TV. Well it was more like Junior and Lucas were watching it, Melinda was playing with the ring on her finger looking quite nervous.

"Mel, something wrong?" the older one of the bunch finally asked her. Melinda looked at the brunette and her little nephew "I did something." She answered, turning around so she was sitting right before him.

Junior rolled his eyes "What is it? Demons on lock down in the basement, some sorta crazy spell you cast on yourself, stole something from your brothers?" he asked with a grin his face, knowing the young Halliwell had done something bad again.

"No nothing magical, well yeah I stole something but that's not what this is about." She said rolling her eyes that he would expect something bad from her. "I kissed him last night."

"Alright, you kissed him." He repeated. " Anytime you have another criptic message just call me." Melinda hit his arm and he gave a small laugh, putting Lucas on the couch between them.

"Alright, who did you kiss?" he asked with his usual friendly tone. "And what is so bad about that?"

Looking at the brunette boy, Melinda bit her lip and took Luke on her lap. Junior rolled his eyes at the attempt to ignore the question "Hey buddy, you wanna go play with Mr. Waffels?"

Seeing the little child nod he put him on the ground and turned to Melinda "Alright, tell me."

"Nathan." She said quietly. "I kissed Nathan, yesterday."

"Okey, I don't really see the problem..." Junior replied slowly. Since that girl had hit puberty she had had a huge crush on the guy but just wouldn't tell anyone, even though it was pretty obvious.

"I kissed him! That _is_ the problem!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Melinda Halliwell, you like that boy." He said slowly. "Like as in boyfriend-like not friend-like, do you get me?" Chuckling a little he turned to the table again to take a sip of her cola, both not really caring.

"Oh my god, you really think so?" she sarcastically replied. "Of course I like him, I mean have you seen him? He is like a god, his beautiful eyes, black hair and oh so muscular body..." She sighed dreamly.

"Alright girl, you know I love you and all, but you are getting a little scary now." He said with a grin when he saw her face. "So what is the problem?" he asked once more, although he knew what it was. The girl just thought Nathan didn't like her back and would break her heart the second he got his hands on it.

"I don't want him to know that I like him." She said. "I mean he can get much better then me, like a beautiful, blond haired, blue eyed all American _Human_." Melinda continued, putting emphasis on the word Human.

Rolling his eyes, Junior threw a look at the baby boy who was playing with some of his toys.

"Alright maybe you're right," he passed the coke to her. " about the Human part. But come on honey, 'a beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed all American'." He said with hand air movements. "You could just as well give him Wyatt, although I'm not so sure about the beautiful part." added with a grin, seeing his cousin also laugh a bit.

"But I'm serious Henry." she said. She was actually the only one from the family who called him Henry sometimes, except for his mom when he seriously pissed her off. The rest of the family called him Junior since two Henry's were somewhat confusing. "He could do much better, and I don't want to destroy our friendship." she continued.

"And so am I! Come on Mel," he said, starting his speech. "You are more beautiful then any girl in this world, well except for my future wife and all." he said with a boyish grin. "And besides, I know Nathan and you are definitely his type, I promise."

"Thanks." she said with a smile. "But still, what do I do now?" she asked him, since even though she was a Halliwell with amazing killing skills, in public she was still the shy girl.

"Well, tonight you and I are going out. You are going to talk to the 'God with his beautiful eyes and amazing body'." he said again with the air quotes. "And then you are going to kiss and talk and all and get together while I play bartender." he said it with a smile but then looking in the unsure eyes he sighed. "Have I ever lied to you?" he asked.

Melinda looked back in the dark eyes and saw nothing but complete honesty "No, never." she said quietly.

"So, its a date" He laughed just as the little child came crawling back again with the teddy bear clutched in his right hand.

Melinda smiled at her nephew and put her arms out for him, when he finally reached her she picked him up and gave him a little kiss on his nose making him squeal. "So hotstuff, what do you think of your daddies?" she asked him, changing the subject now that she had gotten her advice.

"Did you just call my son 'Hotstuff'?" Wyatt asked as he and Chris came walking down the stairs. Chris wasn't looking so happy and Wyatt had a smirk on his face like he had just done something.

Melinda looked at the floor, knowing that after what she just did she would earn death glares from them both.

"Aw come on guy's it wasn't like she had it all planned out. Besides having sex in the middle of the day with your sister and son in the same house is _so_ not right." Junior said as he stood up and looked at the brothers with the same boyish grin he always had on his face.

"We weren't having sex, not yet anyways. Our dear little sister-" Chris began but was interrupted by Wyatt who pulled him close and put his hand over his mouth. "Chris just stop talking now, they don't need to know about our sex life." He said, seeing Melinda pulling a face while he said it. "You guys, I'm so sorry. But I really don't need to know about..." she said, trying to find the right word. "I just dont wanna know."

"Alright, it was our fault too. Don't worry about it." Wyatt said again. Chris on the other hand really wasn't happy with the sex delay "Oh please Wy, it has been like 2 whole weeks!" he said loudly, showing that he was clearly very sexually frustrated.

"Chris, the baby." Wyatt answered in a calm voice, but on his face the frustration was showing. He didn't like it when Chris started acting his way, and each time it was about them not spending enough time together or something like that.

Chris looked at him first angry, but them a smirk appeared on his face "I know about the baby, baby." He said then giving him a fierce kiss, Wyatt didn't expect this, but was happy to go along for the ride. Chris smiled inside when he felt Wyatt giving in, then let his hand roam downstairs and started giving Wyatt's packet a fast but torturing massage.

"Alright Chris." Wyatt said taking a full breath in as he took a step backwards. "You really need to back off now."

Chris looked at him with rolling eyes and an unhappy face "Fine, I'll back off. But you better not expect anything." He said walking away from the blonde and got Lucas out of Melinda's arm.

"Come on baby boy, let's get some food into you." He said quietly walking to the kitchen leaving the others in the livingroom.

* * *

"Wyatt, seriously I'm so sorry." Melinda said again, knowing Wyatt was more reasonable then Chris. "If I knew..." she began.

"Mel, don´t worry about it." He interrupted her. "You didn´t know." Walking to the couch he sat down. "So Junior, living alone finally scared ya, didn't it?" he asked as he gulped down the last bit of cola that sat on the table.

"Nah, just came to check you guys hadn't done something to get yourselves killed." He said with a smirk on his face, but when he saw Melinda's glare he quickly looked away, smirk gone.

'Tell him' Melinda mouthed at him nudging him in the ribs while she was at it. Shaking his head at her he pushed her away and sat down with Wyatt. "Hey Wy, I'm just gonna run upstairs and get that C.D you borrowed from me, okey?' he asked him, even though that wasn't exacly what he was gonna do.

"Yeah, sure. I think its still in the C.D player." Wyatt said with a look like he was thinking about something. "Just stay away from the bed and the nightstand and...well just don't come anywhere near the bed." He said with a smirk as he saw Junior's grossed out face.

"Dude, you don't clean up afther you have sex?" he asked while standing up, away from the blonde.

"Well I would have, if I didn't think there was something serious going on with my cousin." He said turning so he could see his cousin and sister now. "So what is going on?" Wyatt looked at his baby sister who had a kinda scared look on her face. Like something bad was gonna happen.

"Guys, seriously what have you done?" he asked, not angry or anything. Just wanting to know so he could prevent it from happening, he would get angry later.

"God dammit Hen, just tell him." Melinda said to her cousin.

Wyatt looked between the two family members, one looking unsure and scared and the other mad and irritated. Then suddenly he heard a yell from Chris and the crying from his baby, his eyes widened and he ran to the kitchen.

"Chris!" he yelled on his short trip, only to find him unconscious on the kitchen floor. "Chris come on, wake up baby." He said frantically, kneeling down with the brunette. He quickly searched the room for his son. He sighed with relief when he saw him sitting crying in the corner of the room.

He stood up and walked over to the scared little child, crouching down to his level and picking him up before walking back to Chris. "It's okay baby boy, don't be scared. It's all over now, don't you worry." He said quietly calming the miniature of him and Chris down.

Looking carefully at the child, searching for injuries or something like that, he found none. Then to be sure he tried to heal his baby boy but when the familier gold glow didn't appear he was convinced that the boy was perfectly okay.

"Chris." He said, shaking him with his free hand. "Come on baby, wake up." He said louder this time. Seeing him stirring he sighed and waited till the brunette was fully concious.

"Fuck, is he okay?!" was the first thing that escaped Chris' mouth, seeing Wyatt and Luke sitting on the floor.

"Yeah, he's fine. It's you I'm worried about." Wyatt answered him. "What happened?" he asked the brunette as he sat up, but quickly grabbed his head and groaned in pain "Fuck." He groaned, swearing at the pain that caused him to lie back down again.

"Mel, get Luke, will ya." Wyatt said as he held the little child out for his sister who stood behind them with Henry, feeling the weight dissapear from his hands he helped Chris sit up. "I'm just gonna orb you to your bed." He said to his lover who just nodded still with his head clutched in his hands. "Guys I need to talk to you, put Luke in his room will ya, and don't forget the crystals." He said, disappearing in light blue orbs.

* * *

"Baby, you gonna be alright?" Wyatt asked putting the blanket over his baby brother. "Yeah, don't worry Wy, go check on Lucas please." He asked him giving him a weak smile and let his eyes drift closed.

"Alright, I'll be back to check on you too." Wyatt looked at the angelic face that still held the cute smile, then he gave the brunette a small kiss and walked out the room.

Walking over to the baby blue room he saw his sister and cousin hovering over the crib "Hey guys." He said softly in case his son was already sleeping. "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, sleeping like a baby." Melinda said with a little laugh, since her nephew was a baby.

Wyatt smiled at her and motioned for them to follow him.

Wyatt jogged up the small stairs before the attic, and walked over to The Book of Shadows. He opened it and waited till the rest of the family joined him.

"So, not you better tell me what the fuck is going on." He said as soon as he saw Junior enter the attic. "Because I know that attack was because of you, and it attacked my son and my brother, tell me _now_!"

Junior fliched a bit at the sound of Wyatt's voice, unlike the warm sound from downstairs his voice had turned cold and angry. "Listen Wyatt, I'm sorry I seriously didn't know they where gonna follow me here-" was the only thing he he could get out his mouth before Wyatt ran to him, crashed him against the wall and choked him.

"They could have been killed!" he yelled at him, tightning his grip on Junior's throat. "And you didn't know they where gonna follow you, they always follow, you _idiot_!"

Melinda walked in the attic only to find her brother almost killing her best friend. "God damned Wyatt, get off of him!" she yelled, running to them and trying to pull Junior free.

"Wyatt!" she yelled again but seeing as it had no effect on her brother who was crazy with anger, she backed away and put her hands up. "I'm so sorry Wy." She mutterd to herself as she used her power on her older brother who immediently yelped in pain and loosened his grip on Junior. "Wy, let him go now!" she said to her brother who merely glanced at her.

"Mel, he almost got Chris killed." He said in a low voice. Turning back to junior who was now able to catch some air, he tightened his grip again, watching him panic.

Melinda looked scared but then thought of something. "Wyatt let him go, now!" she yelled angrily, clenching her hand in a fist.

Wyatt ignored his baby sister and focused on his cousin but when he felt his hand freeze he let his cousin free and gripped his hand that was turning to ice. "Mel, stop!" he yelled falling to his knees from the icy pain in his hand.

Melinda opend her hand and immediently Wyatt's hand felt better.

"Sorry Wy, you wouldn't listen." She said softly walking over to him and rubbing his back while he sat on the floor, scared of his own actions.

"No, you're right. You needed to stop me." He said standing up and walking towards the door, avoiding the place where Junior stood. Standing in the door opening he slowly turned around to Junior. "Can you please find the demon?" He asked him softly, his voice laced with guilt. "I'm sorry." He said even softer, before walking away from the two.

* * *

So Whatcha Think? was I to hard on Henry for the whole thing or not ?

xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy

* * *

Wyatt walked away from the attic, making his way downstairs when he heard strange and weird noises coming from his room.

"Chris….?" Wyatt called out as he slowly pushed the door open, only to reveal a dark room and within the room, he can hear whimpering noises coming from it.

"Chris?" Wyatt once again called out to his little brother just as he saw a silhouette in the bed, turning and tossing around. With a quick gesture, the lights came on. "Chris!" Wyatt said as he went to his trashing brother, whose face was concentred with pain like he was being tortured.

Wyatt sat down on the soft bed and shook the sleeping boy up from his dreams. "Chris, you're having a nightmare wake up kiddo." Wyatt called out as Chris snapped opened his eyes. Wyatt, seeing the scared green eyes snap open at the sound of his voice, he pulled the shaking body into his arms as he felt Chris relax into his embrace.

"You okay?" he asked after the brunette calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, thanks for checking up on me." Chris answered looking up to look at the blonde. "What's wrong?" he asked as he observed Wyatt's face. The twice blessed eyes were red and moist as if he was ready to cry.

"Nothing, just something that happened upstairs." He said rubbing his eyes, hoping the unshed tears would go away. "Will you be fine here for a few seconds?" Wyatt asked him as getting up only to be stopped by a hand that grabbed him.

"Wyatt, what happened upstairs?" Chris asked pushing the blankets away and sat up on the bed.

"Nothing, I just lost my temper for a bit." Wyatt said in a frustrated tone, not really wanting to talk about the 'incident' back upstairs. "I'm going to go get Lucas, just so we know he is safe." Wyatt said with a smile as he got up and walked out the room.

Walking down to his son's room, but as halfway down the corridor, he heard a faint conversation from upstairs filtering through the ceiling, after failing to make out the words, he stopped straining his ears and continued to get his son.

"Hey baby boy, already awake?" Wyatt asked softly to his son, who just laid there watching his father curiously with his big blue eyes. Picking him up, Wyatt walked to the old rocking chair and sat down. After a minute of silence, with Lucas playing with his shirt buttons, he got up and made his way back to Chris.

Finding the brunette witch on the bed, still sitting how he left him, Wyatt made his way to Chris, handing Lucas over to Chris, as the infant was struggling to get out of Wyatt's arms and into Chris.

"Wy, is everything alright?" Chris asked, his emerald eyes boring into the pain filtered oceanic ones.

Wyatt only gave a nod with a tight smile. Lucas gurgled in Chris' lap, seeing his happy family, Wyatt once again smiled, yet didn't join them, instead he said. "Chris, I'll be right back." With that the twice blessed left the room.

* * *

When he was out the room he leaned agains the wall and closed his eyes. Clearing his head for a second, he felt warm tears agains his his cheeks. Quickly wiping them away he opened his eyes and walked trough the hallwall.

Thinking about what he had done only made him more aware of what a danger he could be to the rest of family. What if Melinda was next, his mom or anyone from his family, with his temper he could just lose it any minute for no reason.

Junior couldn't help that the demon followed his to the manor, it wasn't Junior's fault that it decided to attack the people closes to it.

Beginning to feel more and more guilty he orbed away from the manor before anyone came looking for him.

Looking around him as he saw the blue orbs dissapear around him he saw water, cars, clouds, birds. He was on the bridge, the perfect place to think about all this mess.

* * *

Chris looked at the little child who laid on his chest and just tried to snuggeld more into him untill he finally closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

Kissing the little boy on his head Chris carefully sat up and walked back to the babyroom to lay him in crib again. He jogged up the stairs and saw his cousin and sister talking. "Hey guys, can you watch Lucas for a bit, i'm gonna go look for Wyatt." He asked walking closer to see what they were looking for.

"Wyatt left?" Melinda asked him as she stopped going thru the Book. "Yeah, I think he's at the bridge or something. Don't worry, I'll find him." Chris said as he quickly skimmed the page they were looking at.

"Is this him?" he asked looking at Junior this time. Junior just nodded, still looking a little guilty and perhaps a little scared. Deciding that finding Wyatt was more important than asking questions he just nodded and kissed Melinda on her head before walking off.

Watching him walk away Melinda looked at Junior with a sad face. "Stop doing that, it's not your fault." She said putting an arm around him and hugging him. "He never had the right to do that to you."

That's when he pulled away with a shocked face "What do you mean?" he asked. "Chris and your nephew could have been dead! Because of me, I almost killed his son and his brother!" he said horrified by himself. "He has a right to do everything bad to me."

"Fine, you know what. You sit here and pity yourself all you want." She said with a big fake smile on her face. "I'm gonna go check on my nephew who is sleeping in his crib _Save and Sound." _

* * *

Standing up there, looking over the view and breathing in the cold fresh air it was just a little bit better then being down there and killing them.

Wyatt walked away from the ledge and slid down to ground as he leaned against the red metal wall, closing his eyes as his hands went thru his blonde locks. He just needed to think, think about Junior about the demon, about how his baby boy was attacked by a demon.

He just needed to clear his head for a while, just needed to get everything out, the anger towards Junior, the repulsion towards himself, all of it.

"Wy?" he heard quietly, being spoken from the beautiful voice right before him. He looked up and saw Chris sitting before him, one of his hands went to his face as it softly brushed one single tear away.

He didn't even know he had been crying, and then looking in the green eyes he stood up and walked past the brunette.

"Wyatt!" Chris said loudly as his brother walked to the other side, looking over the water again. "You're going to have to talk to me eventually; you can't keep me out forever."

Wyatt rolled his eyes at Chris' words. "Just watch me."

He wouldn't let him know he was weak, that he was weak and he lost his temper even though his boys were perfectly fine. He was supposed to be the strong one; he was the Twice-Blessed he should have to be able to keep evil from hurting his family.

"I know." Chris said softly as he moved closer to the stubborn blonde. "I know you feel like you have failed. I know you want to protect us from it all, or at least keep Luke from it. But you can't do it all alone; you should let me help sometimes. Why don't you just get that." Chris said it without any hope because he knew Wyatt wouldn't listen to it.

Standing close enough he gave the blonde one a small kiss one the lips.

"Chris, can you just fucking leave me alone for a bit." Wyatt hissed through his gritted teeth, not returning the kiss. Chris looked hurt by his actions as he took few steps back, before his hurt turned into anger.

"Why won't you admit it! You're so fucking damn stubborn." Chris yelled at him as anger got the best of him. "You think you are powerful, you think you need to protect me, guess what, I don't need protection, I can look after myself, I'm damn a good and powerful witch as you."

Chris glared at the twice blessed, his piercing emerald eyes boring into the ocean blue eyes with anger. Seeing Wyatt was not going to change his mind, he orbed out with a sigh.

* * *

"So, what is my nice little sister doing here all by herself?" Chris asked Melinda as she sat by the window in the attic.

Melinda turned around to see the brunette older witch standing in the middle of the attic looking at her with a glint of sadness in his eyes. "Well, first she tried to find a way of saving her family before they all killed themselves because the self pity their self. But when she realised that was a lost cause she practically redecorated the attic and sat by the window putting spells on people walking by." She answered him with a cocky smile.

Chris looked at her with a panicky expression since she actually had the guts to do a thing like that, "Please tell me you didn't! Mom would kill me and Wyatt!" he ran over to the window to check if there were any weird acting people.

"Oh please, like I would ever do that." She said as he looked back at her and gave a 'Yeah, Like I Believe That' look. "Okey, I would. But not now with everything that's going on."

Chris sighted relieved and looked around on the potion table, seeing no sign of a potion being made "Mel, didn't you and Junior made a potion for the demon?"

"Yeah well... Junior got annoying and then I left here to check on Luke and when I got back he was gone, so I figured he went home to wallow in self-pity. And I need 'The power of two' for the potion." She rolled her eyes as she said that. "And I didn't want to interrupt you two for if maybe you were making up or something like that."

"Oh come on, like I would even do it on the bridge" Chris laughed as his sister looked disgusting, she really didn't want to have that mental image in her mind.

"And as for the whole power of two thing, you know as well as I do, it's the power of tree. It's not just me and Wyatt; you are just as important as every member of our family."

Melinda smiled at him again and nodded towards the book to let him see the spell and the ingredients for the potion. "We need to pay a visit to Chinatown again; half of the ingredients on the list are gone. So if you don't mind orbing me to wherever that little shit is now I'll be on my way." She gave him her famous cocky smile again as she gave him a kiss and took the little list. "Luke is in his crib sleeping and I think Wyatt is going to be here soon, so see you later." He laughed at her and orbed her on her way and made his way out of the attic towards the baby room.

When he got there he saw his handsome lover hold their beautiful little boy in his arms as he was rocking him to sleep. "Hey" he said softly, not wanting to wake Luke up again. Wyatt looked up from the baby and smiled as he saw Chris standing in the doorway leaning against the frame with a little smile.

"Mel and Junior are gone to buy some more ingredients." Chris walked towards the blonde as Wyatt leaning in to kiss the little boy on the head, not even stirring as he sleep thro. "Okey, how about you me and his little fellow got some sleep?" Wyatt asked looking at Chris with soft looking eyes, not even looking close to the cold ones he saw not even 15 minutes ago. "Yeah, good idea." Chris agreed, Wyatt walked out the baby room and Chris turned off the light and closed the door following Wyatt.

Laying down on the soft bed Wyatt put the baby between them, not wanting to leave him alone with a demon on the loose. He lightly kissed Chris on the lips and whispered and I love you and he dozed of. Chris returned the I love you and stared up at the sealing and thought about how fucked up thing were from this morning, he figured just another day in the Halliwell manor as he also dozed off, wrapping a arm around Wyatt and Luke.

* * *

"Okey Hen! What the fuck did you do to this demon!?" Melinda yelled breathless to Junior as they slowed their run down and glared at Junior. They already got the ingredients but when they were walking home they got attacked again and had to run away from the annoying shit from hell. "I don't know, I wasn't doing anything I wasn't supposed to when he came, well not exactly but that besides the point." He said with a smug look on his face.

* * *

Okey,. So hoped you liked that,. review ?


End file.
